


Encostar na tua

by sanshiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cafeteria AU, M/M, eu acho, mas um pouco triste também?, mpb hater por favor não vá embora, o título é da música da ana carolina, san é o universitário estressado, soft, tw: ansiedade, um pouquinho de minsang também porque eles são tudo, wooyoung é o barista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshiny/pseuds/sanshiny
Summary: A paciência de San se esgota depois de um tal de Wooyoung preparar o seu café errado pela quinta vez seguidaouas vidas de San e Wooyoung se encostam na pior hora possível.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Encostar na tua

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!! 
> 
> Se alguém chegou aqui, seja bem-vinde!!! E obrigada por escolher dar uma chance à história <3
> 
> Eu originalmente escrevi essa fanfic em três capítulos e postei no spirit (sob o mesmo user), mas eu decidi juntar tudo e postar aqui também só porque eu adoro esse site rs Mas esses são os únicos lugares em que ela deveria estar disponível!!
> 
> O título é da música "Encostar na Tua", da Ana Carolina (o hino).
> 
> Vale lembrar que tudo aqui é ficção e que eu não shippo ninguém de verdade :)))
> 
> Boa leitura!!! <3 Espero que goste!!!
> 
> Tw: menções à ansiedade e descrições dos sintomas  
> Tw: menção à homofobia (não há reprodução ou descrição de qualquer discurso homofóbico, só vai ser mencionado que um personagem agiu desse jeito. De qualquer forma, a parte está marcada com !!!)

Wooyoung é um _péssimo_ barista. 

San pode até não conhecê-lo, mas disso ele tem certeza. Já é a _quinta vez seguida_ que o seu pedido da cafeteria vem completamente trocado. Não com um pouco de leite a mais ou sem açúcar; em vez dos seus adorados expressos de avelã, San recebeu dois cafés mocchas. Um cappuccino de chocolate. Um café com leite.

Agora, porém, a sua paciência finalmente chega ao fim: assim que ele suga a bebida pelo canudinho, sua testa se contorce em repulsa. Um _americano._ San _odeia_ cafés americanos. Ele examina a embalagem, sabendo exatamente o que vai encontrar: " _feito com amor por Wooyoung",_ escrito num garrancho meio torto no rótulo de papel. Por cinco sextas-feiras consecutivas, esse tal de Wooyoung tem preparado os seus pedidos com _muito_ amor, mas sem _nenhuma_ atenção _._ San vinha deixando passar, sem tempo para dar meia-volta e fazer uma reclamação, tolerando os dois cafés mocchas, o cappuccino de chocolate e o café com leite. 

Mas um _americano?_ De jeito nenhum. 

Ele suspira ao girar no meio da calçada, refazendo o caminho até a cafeteria. O relógio parece ficar mais pesado em seu pulso, lembrando-o dos segundos preciosos sendo desperdiçados. San apressa o passo. Um sininho toca quando ele finalmente abre a porta do lugar (de novo). 

A fila do caixa está um pouco grande, então ele decide tentar a sorte direto no balcão de retirada. Um atendente alto sorri para ele do outro lado, solícito.

"O senhor precisa aguardar a gente chamar o seu nome."

San espreme os olhos para ler o crachá preso no avental. _Jeong Yunho._ Sua impaciência aumenta. Ele gostaria de poder resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, mas cadê o tal de Wooyoung? Não há mais ninguém perto das máquinas de café.

"Oi, hmmm, Yunho-ssi", San o cumprimenta, enquanto checa discretamente a tela do celular. Nenhuma notificação. "Na verdade, eu tive um problema com o meu pedido. Era pra ser um expresso de avelã."

"Ah", Yunho arregala os olhos, curvando um pouco a cabeça em seguida. "Perdão. O senhor tem a notinha?"

"Tenho", San tira o papel amassado do seu bolso, pela primeira vez grato por sua mania de guardar aqueles cupons inúteis. Ou nem tão inúteis assim, afinal. "Aqui", ele o estende junto com o café, seus dedos desocupados passando então a tamborilar o balcão de madeira. _Tap tap tap._ "Se você puder agilizar, eu tenho um compromisso." 

"Claro", Yunho diz, verificando o erro e logo começando a preparar o pedido certo. 

Todas as sextas, San para nessa cafeteria a caminho da faculdade, comprando o seu café para tomar durante o resto do percurso. Na verdade, ele passa por ali todos os dias, mas só se permite entrar uma vez por semana: para San, a rotina é tudo. Às sextas, ele está acostumado a sair de casa mais cedo, o suficiente para compensar os minutos perdidos na fila do caixa, e então assistir a sua primeira aula da manhã com o gosto de avelã e chantilly na boca.

Nas últimas quatro semanas, San foi obrigado a prestar atenção no professor sentindo gostos diferentes, e isso o incomodou _muito._ Seus hábitos são a única coisa o impedindo de enlouquecer. Nenhum desequilíbrio como esse é bem-vindo _._ Mas ele fez o seu melhor para relevar, porque se tem uma coisa que o deixa _ainda_ _mais_ ansioso, é ter que perder tempo.

Um _café americano,_ porém, é meio impossível de relevar.

"Pronto, senhor. Desculpa o incômodo."

Yunho é fofo, lhe dando um biscoito de cortesia como compensação (que vai acabar sendo comido por Mingi, porque San realmente não quer tentar mais nada novo hoje).

Ainda assim, ele hesita antes de ir embora. E todos aqueles outros erros? Agora que está ali, San sente que deveria falar alguma coisa.

"Quem é Wooyoung?"

Yunho o encara surpreso, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo até tocarem a franja rosa sobre a testa. "Como?"

"Wooyoung", San se remexe, abrindo espaço para outro cliente que se aproxima do balcão, mais uma vez checando a tela do celular. "Ele errou cinco pedidos meus." 

" _Ah",_ Yunho leva a mão à boca, sufocando uma risada. San sente o suor e a tensão se acumularem em seu pescoço. É por isso que ele odeia mudanças de rotina. Quando perde todos os seus parâmetros, fica difícil saber como lidar com... as pessoas. Do que Yunho está rindo? Ele nunca deveria ter perguntado sobre Wooyoung (quem quer que ele seja). Deveria só ter deixado pra lá.

Mas... _ainda assim_...

_Feito com amor por Wooyoung._

"Os cafés dele têm muito amor, mas pouca avelã", San acaba dizendo por fim, agradecendo antes de deixar a loja e voltar ao seu percurso normal. Conferindo o relógio, ele vê que perdeu pelo menos uns dez minutos. Há uma notificação na tela do seu celular.

**_Minki:_ **

_cadê você?_

Então, ele corre o máximo que consegue sem derramar seu primeiro expresso de avelã do mês, apesar da sua aula só começar dali a uma hora.

%

Na sexta-feira seguinte, San acredita que tudo vai voltar ao normal. Nada de cafés mocchas, cappuccinos de chocolate, cafés com leite, cafés americanos, Wooyoungs ou Yunhos. 

Ele espera, pelo menos.

Enquanto aguarda na fila da cafeteria, o celular vibra em sua mão. Ele olha na mesma hora.

**_Minki:_ **

_compra aquele biscoito de novo pra mim_

_eu te pago depois_

_com um beijo e um abraço ^_^_

**_San:_ **

_eu não comprei daquela vez_

_por que eu gastaria meu dinheiro com você?_

**_Minki:_ **

_porque você vai ganhar um beijo e um abraço!!!!!!_

San revira os olhos, mas decide comprar o biscoito de qualquer jeito. Ele ergue a vista da tela do telefone quando chega a sua vez no caixa.

"Oi, bom dia. Um expresso de avelã e... _ahmmm_... um cookie de baunilha, por favor."

"Eu sou o Wooyoung."

A mão de San para na mesma hora, a carteira escorregando pelos seus dedos de volta ao bolso da calça.

Ele encara o garoto atrás da máquina registradora. Agora que para pra reparar, esse realmente não é o atendente do caixa de sempre. Ao lado das máquinas de bebida, o rapaz de cabelo azul que normalmente anota os pedidos lhe dá um aceno, sorrindo de leve. San se retrai. 

Ele só quer um café, meu Deus. 

"Ah... oi de novo? Você... pode me dizer quanto dá?"

"Você nunca tinha reparado em mim, né?", o tal de Wooyoung pergunta, teclando o que San espera que sejam os produtos certos, deixando-o chocado com a intimidade da sua fala. É assim que se tratam os clientes hoje em dia? "Difícil competir com o seu celular. Ou com o seu relógio."

O queixo de San cai ao ver seu nome ser escrito sem hesitação no rótulo de um copo vazio, antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de dizê-lo. 

"Legal o cookie de baunilha. Tá dando uma variada dessa vez?"

"Não", San responde simplesmente, engolindo em seco. "Acho que não."

"Você sempre pede a mesma coisa", Wooyoung diz, aceitando o dinheiro de San e estendendo a palma da mão cheia de moedinhas. San se embola para pegar o troco, seus dedos suados esbarrando nos do outro garoto. "Expresso de avelã."

"E você sempre faz errado", San entra na defensiva, ainda parado na frente do caixa, mesmo já tendo a sua notinha. As pessoas na fila começam a se irritar com a demora, mas ele nem percebe. "É por isso que você não é mais o barista?"

"Não, não", Wooyoung apoia a bochecha no pulso, parecendo se divertir. "Eu só pedi pra trocar com o Hongjoong-hyung hoje. Próximo!"

San se sente perdido. E dispensado. Ele se dirige até o balcão, esperando seu nome ser chamado. Do outro lado, o suposto Hongjoong-hyung prepara o seu expresso. Seu celular vibra com mais algumas mensagens de Mingi, mas ele está distraído demais, observando Yunho pegar o seu biscoito. Por que todos os funcionários daquele lugar são tão... estranhos?

San sai de lá o mais rápido possível depois de pegar seu pedido. Ele confere o rótulo do café enquanto caminha pela calçada, aliviado por ver apenas o seu nome, escrito naquela letra meio torta de Wooyoung. Nenhum recadinho amoroso de Hongjoong; apenas o seu bom e velho expresso de avelã. Tudo como deveria ser.

Ou talvez nem _tudo_ , porque o que foi aquela... conversa?

_Eu sou o Wooyoung._

Será que San deveria reconhecê-lo de algum lugar? 

E, o mais importante: se Wooyoung _sabe_ que San sempre pede a mesma coisa, por que errou todas aquelas cinco vezes?

%

San se joga na carteira ao lado de Mingi, colocando o saco de papel com o biscoito sobre o seu caderno. O amigo imediatamente solta o lápis, agarrando o seu pescoço. Não há mais ninguém na sala, porque ainda falta muito tempo para a aula começar. Mingi sempre chega mais cedo para fazer os seus deveres de casa, e San o acompanha porque isso se tornou parte da sua rotina, mesmo que suas tarefas já estejam prontas desde a noite anterior. (Bem, talvez ele goste dos abraços de Mingi também. Mas só um pouquinho.)

"Hoje você chegou na hora. Acertaram o seu café?"

San é uma pessoa de método. Mesmo que o seu compromisso seja matar tempo com Mingi antes das aulas, ele cumpre o seu horário. A não ser que tenha que voltar na cafeteria para reclamar das maluquices de Wooyoung, claro. 

" _Aham_ , mas aquele lugar anda meio esquisito. O atendimento não é mais dos melhores, sabe?"

Mingi o ignora, comendo seu cookie e voltando a resolver seus cálculos. San pesca a notinha fiscal embolada no bolso do seu casaco.

"Esse negócio foi uma fortuna, Minki. Você me deve uns...", ele para, confuso. Seu cupom está todo rabiscado. "O que é isso aqui, meu Deus? Um CPF?"

Mingi olha por cima do seu ombro, ainda mastigando. "É um telefone... _Ei,_ tem alguém tentando... _flertar_ com você?"

"Não", San responde automaticamente, enfiando o papel de volta no lugar da onde saiu. "Como eu falei, o atendimento lá só é muito ruim."

"Ou talvez você só seja muito gato", Mingi sugere como quem não quer nada, sua atenção de novo no dever de casa. "Por falar nisso, depois eu te dou aquele beijo."

As bochechas de San ficam vermelhas ao se lembrar de Wooyoung, com seu rabinho de cavalo no alto da cabeça e um sinal embaixo do olho. _Flertar?_ Claro que não.

_Mas então o que raios ele quer?_

%

San entra em conflito. Aquela cafeteria já faz parte dos seus dias de sexta-feira, e ele realmente gosta do café e do ambiente de lá; encontrar outra para substituí-la, ou até uma atividade nova que preenchesse o seu lugar na agenda, seria estressante demais. 

Wooyoung também é estressante, mas nem _tanto,_ então San prefere se arriscar com ele.

Na semana seguinte, Hongjoong está de volta ao caixa.

"Seu nome?", ele pergunta para San antes de escrever no copo, como sempre faz, apesar de já anotar seus pedidos há praticamente um ano. 

O que aconteceu naquele outro dia foi, de fato, _muito_ estranho.

E a confusão de San só acaba aumentando ainda mais: de repente, Wooyoung vem das máquinas dos fundos da loja até o balcão, trazendo o seu café pessoalmente em vez de passá-lo para Yunho, como seria o normal.

"Você não me ligou."

"O que você tá fazendo?", San pergunta com a voz fina, sem coragem para tentar pegar a sua bebida, que permanece firme entre os dedos de Wooyoung. 

"Bem, você nunca presta atenção em mim quando eu fico lá atrás, então agora eu tô tentando umas coisas novas", ele diz, sorrindo, e o coração de San dispara ao descobrir um sinalzinho em sua boca. Ele desvia o olhar imediatamente, perdendo o biquinho que o garoto faz em seguida. "Mas você não me ligou."

"Eu não te conheço", San murmura, atordoado, conferindo seu relógio de pulso. Na verdade, ele só encara os ponteiros; por algum motivo, não consegue distinguir que horas são. Ele começa a sentir um pouco de pânico. Será que já está atrasado?

"Se você me ligasse", os cantos do sorriso de Wooyoung se viram um pouco para baixo, provocando, "passaria a conhecer".

San abre a boca para protestar, mas apenas observa em silêncio enquanto Wooyoung tira uma caneta do bolso do avental e escreve _"feito com amor por Wooyoung"_ (meio torto) na sua embalagem. 

"Toma. Dessa vez eu fiz o seu expresso de avelã. Se você ficar entediado qualquer dia desses, espero que ainda tenha o meu telefone." 

San vai embora praticamente _explodindo._ Quando finalmente reúne a energia necessária para levar o canudinho à boca e provar a sua bebida, ele pensa que aquele é o café de avelã mais doce que já tomou na vida.

%

Ele pretendia jogar fora o número de Wooyoung. De verdade.

Mas aquela sua mania de guardar papéis acabou falando mais alto.

É, com certeza foi isso.

San examina a notinha fiscal rabiscada com desconfiança, tentando entender a pegadinha. O motivo. A _explicação_. 

Ele não encontra nada. Apenas um telefone.

É sábado à noite. Na agenda de San, esse é o seu horário livre. Se tem uma coisa no mundo que o garoto odeia _com_ _toda a sua alma_ , é ficar sem ter o que fazer. Por isso, aos sábados à noite, no seu horário livre, San lê. Compulsivamente. Quanto mais as palavras alheias preenchem o seu cérebro, menos espaço sobra para os seus próprios pensamentos. 

Dessa vez, porém, sua mente se encontra tomada por algo diferente; a mesma página do livro aberta há meia hora porque ele não consegue parar de encarar os números tortos escritos naquele papelzinho. É, foi realmente uma _péssima_ ideia usá-lo como marcador de página: San não sabe por que fez isso (ele jura que não sabe).

Inúmeras lagartas sapateiam pelo seu estômago. Agoniado, ele decide acabar com aquele suplício de uma vez. San pega o seu celular e se levanta da cadeira, indo até sua cama e se enfiando debaixo do edredom. Ele fica ali por alguns instantes, imóvel, encarando o teto, antes de finalmente adicionar o telefone de Wooyoung aos seus contatos. Então, com o coração disparado, ele manda uma mensagem.

**_San:_ **

_aqui é o san_

_da cafeteria?_

Sem saber o que mais dizer, ele observa o teclado na tela com atenção, esperando que as letras lhe deem alguma dica do que digitar a seguir. Antes que isso aconteça, porém, Wooyoung acaba respondendo.

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_já ficou entediado???? foi mais rápido do que eu pensei <3_

O arrependimento de San é instantâneo.

**_San:_**

_eu nunca fico entediado_

_sempre tô fazendo alguma coisa_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_imagino, sr. ocupado_

_mas então por que a gente tá aqui?_

**_San:_**

_porque eu tenho uma pergunta pra você_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_sim, eu tô solteiro ;)_

Talvez Mingi não estivesse tão enganado assim, afinal.

**_San:_ **

_por que você errou o meu pedido cinco vezes seguidas?_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_hmmmm você jura que ainda não adivinhou?_

**_San:_ **

_se eu tô te perguntando..._

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_justo_

_amanhã você tá livre?_

**_San:_ **

_eu nunca tô livre_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_se você mudar de ideia, me encontra na cafeteria lá pra umas 15h que eu te explico_

**_San:_ **

_eu não vou mudar de ideia_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_vamos ver!!!! :3_

_%_

San muda de ideia.

E ele se odeia por isso.

Enquanto tranca a porta do seu apartamento, os pensamentos se atropelam dentro da sua cabeça, confusos. São 14:34 de um domingo, e ele ainda deveria estar terminando de fazer a faxina da casa, como de costume. San fez o seu melhor para acabar a tarefa mais rápido dessa vez, mas tem quase certeza de que acabou se esquecendo de passar pano num dos cantos do banheiro, e essa é uma das coisas rondando a sua mente agora; um pequeno pontinho em meio à vastidão das suas inquietações, mas ainda assim um pontinho muito _incômodo._ Ele vai ter que limpar o banheiro de novo mais tarde.

Ah, San realmente _odeia_ o rumo que esse dia está tomando. 

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, soltando um suspiro de frustração, só para depois se apressar em arrumá-lo de novo. A blusa e a calça que está usando estavam perfeitamente dobradas dentro da gaveta do seu armário até ontem à noite; ainda assim, San perdeu um bom tempo passando-as a ferro novamente antes de dormir. Ele achou melhor garantir. 

San sempre acha melhor garantir, e é por isso que ele dá três passos e toca a campainha de Seonghwa, do outro lado do corredor.

Ele confere o relógio e balança a perna, agoniado. Quando está prestes a puxar o celular do bolso, a porta finalmente é entreaberta, uma cabeça despontando para fora.

"Sani? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Seonghwa já é vizinho de San há tempo suficiente para conhecer a sua rotina rígida, e essa situação é completamente inesperada. Desde que ele se mudou para o prédio, San só tocou a sua campainha duas únicas vezes: para devolver o seu gato fujão (que foi quando eles se tornaram amigos), e para pedir ajuda com uma lagartixa que entrara no seu quarto (San tem medo de lagartixas). Fora isso, San nunca bate à sua porta, porque sempre que vem jantar na sua casa (todas as quartas-feiras, às 19h), Seonghwa simplesmente a deixa aberta. Olhando para trás, ele confere que Mars ainda está deitado em cima do sofá, se lambendo.

"Entrou outro bicho debaixo da sua cama?"

"Hyung", San começa, sem perder mais tempo. "Eu tô indo me encontrar com um garoto que eu não conheço mas que enche o meu saco preparando o meu pedido da cafeteria errado e me dando o número dele e me mandando emoji de olhinho piscando e...", ele arregala os olhos, perdido. "Você pode vir comigo? Por favor?"

"Ah, Sani", Seonghwa abre um sorriso, escancarando a porta e sumindo dentro da casa. Mars interrompe seu banho para encarar San com um olhar de interesse, e isso faz com que o garoto se sinta um pouquinho melhor, porque ele adora aquele gato. "Você tem um encontro?", a voz de Seonghwa vem abafada da direção do seu quarto, e ele logo reaparece, pulando num pé só, enquanto enfia uma meia no outro. "Quer mesmo que eu vá também?"

"Não é um encontro", San responde, sério, mas Seonghwa o ignora, se despedindo de Mars com uns dez beijos. "E eu vou morrer se tiver que ir sozinho."

"Sei, sei", Seonghwa calça seus tênis antes de fechar a porta. "Você tá bonitão", ele elogia, ajeitando a gola da blusa de San. "E aí, onde é?"

"Na cafeteria", San diz, e então eles vão.

Caminhar ao lado de Seonghwa torna tudo um pouco mais suportável. Sempre que as dúvidas começam a gritar mais alto nos ouvidos de San, mandando-o correr de volta para casa e esquecer toda aquela maluquice, ele recebe um sorriso encorajador do amigo, tranquilizando um pouco o seu coração acelerado (só um pouco). Seonghwa é uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que ele conhece; tê-lo ali faz com que San se sinta mais seguro. Se Seonghwa está sorrindo, então talvez ele não esteja cometendo um erro tão grave quanto acredita estar (só talvez).

Ainda assim, San sabe que nada disso faz sentido: ir se encontrar com aquele barista esquisito que ele sequer conhece, e para quê? Mas uma parte dele, uma parte _bem pequenininha_ de San _,_ lá _no fundo_ _da sua alma_ , insiste em sussurrar, desde aquela última mensagem de Wooyoung, que nem tudo na vida precisa fazer sentido. Que não tem problema querer algo louco de vez em quando. O que causa sinceros calafrios no garoto, porque ele sempre tenta viver da forma mais racional possível — para a sua própria sobrevivência. De qualquer jeito, ele acaba se vendo diante da entrada da cafeteria às 14:53 de um domingo, quando só está acostumado a ir até lá nas sextas pela manhã. San se pergunta quão pequena realmente _é_ essa sua recém-despertada parte inconsequente.

"Vai dar tudo certo", Seonghwa pega as duas mãos suadas de San, enxugando-as na própria roupa. "Eu vou sentar o mais perto de vocês que der. Viu se o garoto já tá aí?"

"Não", San espia pela vitrine de vidro. "Mas ele trabalha aqui."

"Legal", Seonghwa o empurra de leve. "Entra você primeiro que eu vou depois."

"Hyung", San gira a cabeça para encará-lo, com as bochechas vermelhas. "Eu não sei por que eu tô fazendo isso. Eu nem conheço ele."

"É assim que tudo começa, Sani. Ninguém nasce conhecendo ninguém."

"E se ele tentar me sequestrar?", o medo dança nos olhos de San. "Eu realmente devia voltar pra casa e terminar de limpar o banheiro e começar a estudar pra prova de semana que vem e..."

_"Você veio!"_

O sangue de San gela ao ver Wooyoung caminhar na sua direção pela calçada. Seonghwa pisca e entra na cafeteria primeiro, ao contrário do que eles haviam combinado, deixando-os sozinhos.

_Ótimo,_ San pensa. _Tudo saindo de controle._

"Você não devia estar lá dentro?", é o melhor cumprimento que ele consegue oferecer a Wooyoung.

"Hoje é o meu dia de folga", o garoto sorri, parando ao seu lado com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. "Eu vim aqui só pra ver você"

San franze a testa. O cabelo de Wooyoung está preso como sempre, sua franja caindo sobre uma faixa roxa na cabeça. Fofo.

E irritante.

"Você nem sabia mesmo se eu vinha", San protesta, enquanto Wooyoung abre a porta para eles. A cafeteria está praticamente vazia àquela hora; Seonghwa faz seu pedido no caixa.

"Verdade", Wooyoung sorri, indo direto até uma das mesas no canto da loja. San o segue de perto, à espera das suas próximas palavras. "Mas você tá aqui, não é?"

San sente vontade de discordar, mas ele de fato _está_ ali, então apenas se joga numa das cadeiras e fecha a cara. "A gente não vai lá pedir nada?"

Wooyoung se senta a sua frente. Toda a atenção de San está sobre ele agora: na sombra cor-de-rosa esfumaçada em volta dos seus olhos, na curva delicada do seu nariz para baixo, no movimento da sua boca ao falar. 

"Nós vamos receber atendimento VIP hoje", ele endireita a roupa sobre os ombros, orgulhoso. "Eu combinei com o amigo que cobre o meu turno de domingo." 

San se pergunta o que isso significa, mas ele tem sua resposta quando um garoto de cabelo vermelho usando o avental da loja arrasta os pés até eles.

"E aí?", o garoto questiona, desinteressado, com um bloquinho e uma caneta nas mãos. 

"Eu não vou te pagar as vinte pratas desse jeito, Jongho", Wooyoung cantarola, apoiando a bochecha na palma da mão. "Você não vai dar nem boa tarde?"

Jongho o ignora, se virando para San.

"Você com certeza acha um cara mais legal do que ele por aí."

"Tá bom", Wooyoung bate as duas mãos na mesa. "O que você vai querer, San?"

"Um expresso de avelã", ele responde sem hesitar. 

"Dois expressos de avelã e uma fatia de torta de morango, então."

"Tanto faz", Jongho vai embora.

"Wooyoung", San aproveita o momento de silêncio, decidido. Ele não quer perder mais tempo. "Você disse que ia me contar por que errou o meu pedido. Cinco vezes seguidas. De propósito."

"Ah", Wooyoung puxa um guardanapo do suporte no canto da mesa, abaixando o olhar para dobrá-lo. "Eu disse."

É desconcertante vê-lo assim, tímido de repente. San achava que ele era apenas um grande cara de pau, mas agora Wooyoung parece quase envergonhado, com as orelhas meio vermelhas.

San tem vontade de gritar; ele é _adorável._

"Você vai achar que eu sou maluco."

"Eu já acho isso", San diz com convicção. "Você não tem nada a perder."

"Eu ia esperar a gente comer, mas tudo bem, então", a confiança de Wooyoung parece retornar, e ele endireita a postura, soltando o guardanapo. Olhando nos olhos de San.

"Em novembro do ano passado, há quase um ano já, você entrou aqui na cafeteria pela primeira vez. Era uma sexta-feira de manhã, e você tava chorando. Eu... eu não consegui deixar de prestar atenção em você. Odeio ver as pessoas chorarem. Sem falar que você... bem, você sabe."

"Sei o quê?", San o interrompe, semicerrando os olhos.

Wooyoung bufa. "Por favor, você é um gato. Enfim, mesmo lá de trás, nas máquinas, eu te vi naquele primeiro dia. E também te vi em todas as outras sextas desde então. Em _todas._ Tirando quando a gente fechou pro Natal e pro Ano Novo, claro, mas, fora isso, você _sempre_ vem. No mesmo horário. Sempre."

San se lembra perfeitamente bem da primeira vez que foi lá. Ele tinha uma prova muito importante no dia, e estava _desesperado._ Ele fora mal na última, e San _odeia_ falhar. Uma nota baixa é o suficiente para abalar a sua confiança em qualquer outra matéria. Naquela manhã, ele achava de verdade que estava prestes a desmaiar de nervosismo, então acabou entrando na primeira lanchonete que viu, só para descobrir que era uma cafeteria e pedir qualquer café que foi capaz de ler no cardápio.

De alguma forma, o expresso de avelã e a atmosfera do lugar, com a mobília de madeira, as luzes amareladas e o cheiro de café, fizeram com que ele se sentisse melhor. San foi bem na prova daquele dia e, assim como qualquer outra coisa que dê certo e o faça se sentir confortável, ele passou a repetir as idas à cafeteria e os expressos de avelã religiosamente.

"Foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo aprender o seu nome de tanto o Yunho te chamar... Quando eu percebi, eu tava te esperando entrar pela porta toda sexta de manhã, pra fazer o seu expresso de avelã."

San engole em seco. Ele quase pergunta se é uma pegadinha, mas Wooyoung o encara sem hesitar, e a seriedade do seu olhar o impede. Os dois se sobressaltam quando um prato é colocado na mesa com um baque seco.

"Isso é torta de limão, aquele cara ali comprou as últimas fatias de morango."

San se inclina contra o encosto da cadeira para ver além de Jongho, enquanto Wooyoung reclama. Seonghwa lhe faz um sinal de positivo a poucas mesas de distância, uma garfada de torta a meio caminho da boca. 

"Limão também é bom", San diz, tentando cortar a discussão entre Wooyoung e Jongho. "Obrigado."

Jongho deixa os dois expressos e vai embora na mesma hora.

Wooyoung solta um suspiro, pegando o garfo.

"Desculpa por isso. Eu só queria que hoje fosse legal. Pra causar uma boa primeira impressão, sabe?", ele prova a torta, franzindo a testa. _"Azedo."_

"A primeira impressão que eu tenho de você é que você é um péssimo barista", San declara, ainda sem tocar em nada. "Tipo, _péssimo_ mesmo."

"Eu sou o _melhor_ ", Wooyoung aponta o garfo na direção de San, ofendido. "Experimenta o café do Jongho, não é nem de longe tão bom quanto o meu."

San finalmente pega seu copo e toma um gole. Wooyoung tem razão. É diferente. Ele estala a língua no céu da boca; falta _alguma coisa._

"Então você tem uma péssima memória", San pega o seu próprio garfo, começando a comer a torta pelo outro lado. Ele sabe que isso não pode ser verdade — não depois da história que Wooyoung acabou de lhe contar, mas ele não consegue pensar em nenhuma outra explicação.

"Ok, é o seguinte", Wooyoung repousa o talher no prato. "Daqui a duas semanas, eu vou parar de trabalhar aqui. Pode parecer bobo, mas eu fiquei triste pensando que não ia mais te ver toda sexta de manhã, nem preparar o seu expresso de avelã. E pode parecer _mais_ _bobo_ _ainda,_ mas eu falei isso pros meus amigos, e eles me disseram exatamente a mesma coisa que você."

"O quê?", San levanta as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Que eu não tenho nada a perder. San, há quase um ano, você tem meio que sido o meu _crush_ platônico, e eu achei de verdade que ia embora daqui e parar de pensar em você depois de algumas semanas, mas aí o Yunho disse que eu deveria pelo menos tentar e..."

"Wooyoung", San o interrompe, baixinho, colocando as mãos trêmulas sobre os joelhos, escondendo-as embaixo da mesa. Aquilo é louco demais, mais louco do que qualquer coisa que ele estava esperando. "Eu não posso namorar ninguém agora. Eu não tenho tempo."

"Pra ser sincero, eu também não", Wooyoung ri, nem um pouco abalado. San realmente não consegue entendê-lo. "Eu não tô te pedindo isso, a gente nem se conhece."

"Você acabou de se declarar pra mim."

"Depende do ponto de vista", Wooyoung para por um instante para mastigar. "Eu também não posso namorar você, eu queria só te chamar pra sair. Sem compromisso nenhum. Só pra eu não ter que me lembrar de você de repente quando tiver 70 anos e pensar que fui covarde. Foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever os recadinhos no seu copo de café, mas você nem me deu bola, então eu comecei a errar os seus pedidos também." 

"Você... tava querendo chamar a minha atenção?"

"A torta tá acabando", Wooyoung sorri, inclinando a cabeça. "Você gosta de bancar o difícil, né?" 

"Eu não banco nada", San empurra o prato, ofendido. "Eu nem sabia que você tava flertando comigo."

"Justo", Wooyoung para de sorrir, empurrando o prato de volta. "Desculpa. Quando você finalmente veio reclamar, eu tava no quartinho dos funcionários atendendo uma ligação. Depois eu troquei com o hyung pra ficar no caixa e te dar meu número. _E aí,_ você me mandou uma mensagem!" 

San _nunca_ deveria ter feito isso. 

"Eu não quero te forçar a nada, é só você dizer não que eu nunca mais te incomodo na vida. Pra ser sincero, eu nem achei que você fosse vir. Mas você tá aqui, né, então eu vou te perguntar: San, quer sair comigo?"

San sabe o que precisa dizer. Mas aquelas malditas lagartas começam a sambar no seu estômago mais uma vez, e ele hesita em desapontá-las.

Olhando para o lado, ele vê Seonghwa o encarando com animação, inclinado sobre a mesa; San percebe que ele provavelmente ouviu alguma parte da conversa. 

Por fim, San olha para o relógio. São 15:32. Ele já perdeu tempo demais com essa história.

Perder tempo é uma das coisas que mais o aflige. Mas ali, perdendo tempo com Wooyoung, San não se sente tão culpado como de costume. Por algum motivo, a presença de Wooyoung não é exatamente desconfortável: os seus expressos de avelã, que San já toma há tantos meses, a cafeteria em que ele trabalha, a sua confissão inusitada — essas coisas não despertam a sua ansiedade fria, mas sim um sentimento diferente, como se o seu coração ficasse um pouquinho mais quente. 

Ele fica nervoso, mas não porque quer ir embora. A verdade é que San quer dizer sim, e isso o aterroriza. Diferente de Wooyoung, ele sente que tem _muito_ a perder. 

"San, não tem problema", Wooyoung diz, interpretando o seu silêncio da forma errada. "Muito obrigado por pelo menos ter aparecido hoje. Desculpa ter te perturbado." 

"Eu aceito", San diz por impulso, porque a ideia de que ele e Wooyoung nunca mais vão se falar é, inexplicavelmente, o que de fato o perturba. "Sair com você. Mas só uma vez. Eu vou ter que encontrar um horário na minha agenda também." 

Seonghwa solta um gritinho, tentando disfarçá-lo com um engasgo. Wooyoung olha para baixo, sorrindo, antes de estender a mão para San. 

"Combinado?"

San a aperta, seu coração subindo pela garganta.

"Combinado."

"A conta", Jongho coloca uma nota fiscal sobre a mesa. "Tô esperando minha gorjeta de 20 pratas, hyung."

San não consegue ouvir a contestação de Wooyoung, sua mente vagando para longe. Ele não sabe como aquilo pode dar certo.

Sua vida é baseada em uma rotina. San não gosta de coisas novas, nem de coisas que só duram uma única vez.

Onde ele acaba de se meter?

%

San encontra um horário na sua agenda na terça-feira à noite.

Ele sempre assiste ao mesmo programa de TV nas terças à noite, sobre uma família com bebês sêxtuplos, além de outras três crianças para cuidar. San não sabe exatamente por que começou a assistir isso, mas o fato é que nunca conseguiu parar: ele sempre fica chocado com a vida caótica daquelas pessoas, e com como elas conseguem continuar vivendo mesmo assim. Ele com certeza iria à _loucura_ se tivesse que criar nove filhos bagunceiros e imprevisíveis. De qualquer jeito, San pensa que pode abrir mão do episódio dessa semana para sair com Wooyoung.

_Só dessa vez,_ ele repete para si mesmo, tentando se acostumar à ideia.

"O que vocês vão fazer?", Mingi pergunta na segunda-feira, enquanto eles almoçam no refeitório da faculdade.

"Ele me chamou pra ir ao cinema", San revira seus pedaços de frango com o hashi, pensativo.

"Clichê, mas serve", Mingi arrasta sua cadeira para perto de San, empurrando seu prato pela mesa. "Quer o resto do meu almoço? Pode comer."

San ergue as sobrancelhas. Mingi nunca oferece sua comida a troco de nada.

"Que foi?", ele rouba um pouco do kimchi do amigo antes de ter que se comprometer.

"Então", Mingi começa, juntando as mãos embaixo do queixo. "O Yeosang vai dar essa festa na quinta-feira..."

San levanta a cabeça para espiar Yeosang — sentado na mesa mais badalada do refeitório, cercado pelos seus milhares de admiradores. "Não."

"Qual é, Sani", Mingi deita a cabeça no ombro do amigo. "Eu e você nunca fomos a nenhuma festa da faculdade juntos até hoje. Sexta é feriado. O próprio Yeosang que tá convidando. Você sabe que ele é gente boa. Toma, pega um pouco do meu arroz."

"Ele pode até ser gente boa, mas as outras pessoas que vão estar lá? Nem tanto", San recusa o arroz extra, mesmo que já tenha comido todo o seu.

Yeosang é a mais nova sensação do campus. O prodígio do curso de Artes, adorado pelos professores e pelos alunos. San não tem absolutamente nada contra ele; Yeosang é educado, distribuindo seus sorrisos deslumbrantes a qualquer um que passe por ele no corredor, sem incomodar ninguém.

Mas San _odeia_ festas. Elas sempre começam depois do horário combinado, terminam mais tarde ainda, e ninguém nunca sabe o que pode acontecer no meio disso tudo.

Um verdadeiro _pesadelo._

"Sani, eu não quero ir sozinho", Mingi choraminga, tentando amolecer o coração de San (e conseguindo um pouquinho). "Eu preciso do seu apoio moral."

"E quem é que vai me apoiar quando você me largar pra se agarrar com o Yeosang ou sei lá?"

Mingi mordisca a unha do polegar, pensando. (Ele nem se dá ao trabalho de negar que é isso que vai acontecer; todo mundo já sabe.)

"Você podia chamar esse tal de Wooyoung pra te fazer companhia. O Sangie não vai se importar."

"Mingi, não", San se desvencilha, começando a juntar suas coisas e se levantando. "Eu só vou sair com o Wooyoung na terça e acabou. Nada de festa do Yeosang na quinta."

"Se você não vai, eu também não vou, então", Mingi pega a própria mochila e também se levanta, recolhendo o prato com uma cara triste. "Eu nem queria tanto mesmo."

Nesse momento, Yeosang passa por eles a caminho da saída, diminuindo a velocidade para cumprimentá-los. "Oi, San. _Oi_ , _Mingi!_ "

Mingi abre o maior sorriso do mundo de volta, com o rosto vermelho. San suspira. "A festa ainda tá de pé, Yeosang?"

"Tá sim", ele para de andar, arregalando um pouco os olhos, animado. "Vejo vocês lá?"

"Claro", San diz. (Ele tem um fraco pelos sorrisos de Mingi.) "Até quinta."

Assim que Yeosang vai embora, Mingi se joga em cima do amigo. " _Obrigado!"_

"Tá, tá", San dá tapinhas no braço de Mingi, tentando bancar o durão. "Mas não vai ter Wooyoung nenhum, eu baixo algum jogo no meu celular. E a gente vai embora na hora certa, ok?"

Mingi o aperta mais ainda.

%

"Só um pouquinho, San."

"Não, hyung."

"Você confia em mim ou não?"

San revira os olhos na frente do espelho, mas acaba deixando Seonghwa passar o gel no seu cabelo mesmo assim. Ele nunca se preocupou tanto com a sua aparência para ir ao cinema como agora; o que é ridículo, considerando que vai estar tudo escuro mesmo. "Eu tô esquisito."

"Você tá _lindo_ ", Seonghwa sorri, orgulhoso, terminando de ajeitar a franja de San.

"Parece que eu tomei chuva na cabeça."

"Parece que você é material pra namorado", Seonghwa o empurra um pouquinho pro lado, abrindo espaço para lavar as mãos na pia do banheiro. "O que é verdade."

"Hyung, eu tô com medo", San fala baixinho, tentando alisar uma ruga na sua calça. "Eu não devia estar fazendo isso."

"Por que não?", Seonghwa se vira e se apoia contra a bancada, cruzando os braços. "Me dá um motivo. Só um."

San sente seu estômago revirar. "Talvez eu vomite em cima do Wooyoung."

"Sani", Seonghwa se aproxima, segurando o rosto de San com as duas mãos. "É o seu primeiro encontro de verdade. Tudo bem ficar nervoso. Mas vai dar tudo certo, tá bom? Só... tenta relaxar e se divertir. Sem se preocupar com mais nada."

A última vez que San se lembra de não ter se preocupado com nada foi no útero da sua mãe (mas ele não se lembra de verdade, então nem conta).

%

O cinema parece diferente.

San já foi até lá várias vezes, mas ele sente como se essa fosse a primeira. Com certeza o vermelho das máquinas de pipoca ficou mais vibrante, e a rachadura no chão perto da bilheteria, maior. Os sorrisos forçados dos funcionários também parecem um pouco mais sinceros; San não entende o que aconteceu de repente com a aura do lugar. Ficou quase... mágica.

_Quase_ , porque o almoço continua se movimentando de um modo suspeito dentro da sua barriga.

Ou talvez sejam aquelas lagartas chatas.

São 18:28. San se pergunta se Wooyoung vai se atrasar. Mas, assim que o relógio marca 18:30, a hora combinada, o garoto empurra a porta de entrada do cinema, parecendo um modelo usando uma jaqueta jeans um pouco larga demais, fazendo o coração de San disparar. (Ele adora pessoas pontuais. E agora ele adora essa jaqueta também.)

San leva uns dez segundos para notar a criança segurando a mão de Wooyoung.

_"Você é pai?"_ , o queixo dele cai, a dúvida saindo antes que possa se conter. "Tipo, nada contra, mas... _você é_ _pai?"_

"Oi pra você também", Wooyoung revira os olhos, parando ao seu lado. "Esse aqui é o meu _irmão."_

"Ah", San estende a mão, constrangido pela gafe, mas o garotinho completa o _high-five_ sem hesitar. "Qual o seu nome, amigo?"

"Kangbae", o menino diz desinibido, sorrindo. "Você é alto."

"Você ainda vai crescer", San retribui o sorriso. Ele adora crianças (quando elas não estão fazendo piti querendo coisas fora de hora, pelo menos).

"Você tem duas covinhas aí..."

"Baebae, vai ali comprar uma bala pra você, vai", Wooyoung enfia uma nota de dinheiro na mão do irmão. "Não esquece de dizer por favor e obrigado."

"Eu nunca esqueço", o menino sai correndo, feliz.

"Baebae", San continua sorrindo, agora para Wooyoung. "Ele é fofo."

"Desculpa", Wooyoung joga o cabelo para trás. Pela primeira vez, ele está solto, as pontas compridas tocando as suas bochechas. "Eu não tinha com quem deixar ele hoje. Desculpa, San."

"Tudo bem", San observa Wooyoung com cuidado. Ele parece meio cansado. "Eu não me importo."

Wooyoung tenta esconder a decepção, desviando o olhar. San pensa que poderia ter se expressado melhor; suas mãos começam a suar. Um silêncio se instala entre os dois.

Kangbae volta um pouco depois, segurando um saquinho de doces. "O que a gente vai assistir?"

San e Wooyoung olham a programação da noite. A maioria dos filmes é para maiores de 10 anos; Kangbae tem 7. Eles acabam comprando ingressos para uma animação nova da Disney.

Dentro da sala, Kangbae coloca o apoio do seu assento na cadeira do meio, subindo nele e balançando seus pezinhos no ar. San e Wooyoung se sentam um de cada lado do menino, e as lagartas de San finalmente se aquietam quando o filme começa, um pouco desapontadas. Estranhamente, ele não se sente tão aliviado quanto deveria. 

San adora filmes da Disney, então as duas horas passam rápido. Essa é a sua parte favorita de ir ao cinema: não ter que pensar nos segundos correndo do lado de fora, apenas na história projetada naquela parede enorme. Como se, por alguns instantes, ele deixasse de ser ele mesmo, e passasse a viver do outro lado da tela também.

Viver num filme da Disney seria uma coisa mágica, e é por isso que San sempre chora no final de todos eles.

Ele limpa as lágrimas com as costas da mão, tentando disfarçar, mas consegue perceber Kangbae se mexendo ao seu lado, sussurrando algo com o irmão. Logo depois, os seus dedinhos curtinhos agarram os de San.

"O Woo-hyung pediu pra eu segurar a sua mão", o menino aperta mais forte, enquanto os créditos começam a rolar na tela e as luzes se acendem. "Tá tudo bem, o final foi feliz."

O coração de San se derrete, e ele acaba chorando um pouquinho mais. Espiando por cima da cabecinha de Kangbae, ele esbarra com o olhar de Wooyoung, algo no seu peito começando a gritar. Ele quer que os créditos parem de rolar e o filme seja posto do início e eles fiquem ali para sempre.

Ele não acredita que _acabou._

Ele e Wooyoung não se conheciam, mas combinaram de sair uma única vez, e agora essa única vez chegou ao fim. Eles continuam sem se conhecer. Foi só isso. E nunca vai ser mais do que isso.

San quer chorar ainda mais.

Mas ele se contém, e Kangbae solta a sua mão, se levantando. Os três saem da sala, voltando ao hall do cinema, o barulho das conversas e as luzes fortes fazendo a cabeça de San doer.

"Tudo bem?", Wooyoung se aproxima, continuando de olho no irmão, que se distraiu com os pôsteres das próximas estreias.

San gostaria que Wooyoung olhasse para _ele._

"Hoje não valeu, né?"

As palavras de San surpreendem a ele mesmo, a percepção brotando dentro da sua caixa torácica, florescendo e tomando os seus pulmões até que ele precisa prender a respiração.

_Ele quer ver Wooyoung de novo._

"Como assim?", Wooyoung franze a testa, confuso. Kangbae começa a se afastar. "Baebae, volta pra cá."

"A gente tinha combinado de sair", San começa devagar, testando a ideia algumas vezes em sua própria cabeça antes de transformá-la em palavras. Ele se lembra do conselho de Seonghwa. _Relaxar e se divertir. Sem se preocupar com mais nada._

Isso não faz muito o seu estilo, mas, dessa vez, ele quer tentar.

De verdade.

"A gente tinha combinado de sair", San repete, decidido. "Mas hoje não valeu, né? Não foi bem um _encontro."_

"Você quer ir a um encontro comigo?", os olhos de Wooyoung se arregalam. (San pensa que Wooyoung tem olhos bonitos, mesmo que isso não venha ao caso. Se bem que, pensando _um pouquinho melhor_ , talvez venha sim.)

"Não foi esse o acordo que a gente fez no domingo?"

"Ah", Wooyoung enfia as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Sim, eu acho que sim."

"Legal", San se sente estranho. Ele não faz ideia do que vai acontecer a seguir, e isso sempre o deixa maluco. Exceto que agora ele não fica maluco; as lagartas dentro do seu estômago voltam à vida, animadas. Algo nele se acende, algo _bom._ "Então, vai ter essa festa na quinta que o meu amigo meio que me obrigou a ir, e eu odeio festas. Quer ir comigo?"

" _Uau_ , esse é o convite mais animador que eu já ouvi", Wooyoung debocha, olhando para os próprios pés, antes de encarar San novamente. "Mas eu aceito."

"Bom", o rosto de San fica quente. "Eu te passo o endereço depois."

"Vocês são namorados?", Kangbae os interrompe de repente, encantado. "Hyung, por que você não me contou antes que tinha um namorado? Um namorado com _covinhas..."_

"A gente _não é_ namorado", Wooyoung resmunga. "E para de falar de covinha, menino, pelo amor de Deus."

"Você também tem uma", San diz sem pensar, surpreendendo Wooyoung. "Mas uma só. Aqui", ele encosta um dedo na própria bochecha esquerda. "Aparece quando você sorri."

"Quando eu crescer", Kangbae continua, "eu quero ter covinha que nem vocês."

"Baebae, já tá ficando tarde", Wooyoung pega a mão do irmão. "Daqui a pouco você precisa dormir. San, te vejo na quinta, então?"

"Aham", San se despede. "Na quinta."

Parece que ele vai ter um novo primeiro encontro.

%

"Você quer dizer um _segundo_ encontro."

"Não", San chacoalha a cabeça, convicto. "É um _novo_ primeiro encontro. Eu e o Wooyoung nunca vamos ter um segundo encontro, lembra? A gente combinou de sair só uma vez."

"Sani", Seonghwa segura o riso, pegando mais um pedaço de tteokbokki. "Por favor, você sabe contar."

É quarta-feira, e os dois estão jantando juntos no apartamento de Seonghwa, comendo direto das embalagens plásticas do _delivery,_ como sempre. 

"Hyung, ontem não valeu, o irmãozinho dele também foi."

"Isso quem decidiu foi você", Seonghwa fica sério de repente. "Sani, só toma cuidado, tá bom? Você se apega fácil. Tenta conversar com o Wooyoung, ver exatamente o que ele quer também. Pra você não se decepcionar depois."

"Mas a gente já teve essa conversa, hyung. Nenhum de nós dois tem tempo pra namorar. Vamos ter um único encontro decente, e pronto."

"San-ah", a voz de Seonghwa sai baixa. "Você se conhece melhor do que isso."

%

"A gente vai embora meia-noite, ok?"

"Tá bom, pai", Mingi se aconchega ainda mais em San. "Tô com frio."

Eles estão do lado de fora da casa de Yeosang, esperando por Wooyoung. São 19:51; o encontro foi marcado às 20h. As pessoas não param de chegar; pessoas que San e Mingi não se dão ao trabalho de cumprimentar, que passam direto por eles e entram pela porta aberta, sorrindo animadas com a expectativa da noite. San ouviu dizer que os pais de Yeosang saíram para viajar durante o feriado. (Ele, particularmente, nunca deixaria um filho universitário sozinho num casarão como esse, mas isso é só ele. San se pergunta se ainda vai restar algo de pé quando a festa acabar.) 

"Você devia ter trazido um casaco", ele suspira, vendo Mingi tentar puxar seu cropped para baixo (em vão).

"Ia estragar o conceito da minha roupa." 

Mingi realmente se preocupou muito com o conceito da roupa dos dois. San deixou que o amigo o arrumasse dessa vez, e ele não pode negar que se sente... bem. Talvez a sua calça esteja um pouco apertada demais, é fato, e a gola alta da sua blusa pinique de vez em quando, mas, pela primeira vez, ele quis se arrumar de verdade para uma festa. Mingi toca no pingente comprido do brinco de San com a ponta do dedo.

"Ah, Sani, nós vamos arrasar _demais_ hoje."

San vai ficar contente se pelo menos _sobreviver._

Mas ele começa a achar que não vai ser possível assim que vê Wooyoung caminhando na sua direção.

_"Ouuuuu, Saniiii",_ Mingi dá cotoveladas nas costelas do amigo, impressionado. "Esse aí é o seu Wooyoung?"

"Ele não é _meu",_ San diz, sentindo uma pontada no estômago.

"Oi", Wooyoung se aproxima, sorrindo. A parte de cima do seu cabelo está dividida, terminando em duas marias-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça, o resto solto. Ele também contornou os olhos com um lápis cinza; San não consegue parar de encarar. 

_"Ham-ham"_ , Mingi tosse depois do que parece uma eternidade. "Gostou da minha obra de arte, Wooyoung-ssi?"

San se vira na direção de Mingi por um instante, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, até se voltar novamente para Wooyoung e _perceber._ Ele também está... encarando.

San está sendo encarado. 

Isso com certeza é um alerta vermelho. 

Ele arregala os olhos, desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. Seu primeiro instinto é passar a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo, mas San tenta se conter, decidindo enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça então — mas, ei, eles são _falsos._ Ele _nunca_ deveria ter deixado Mingi escolher a sua calça. Seus braços pesam ao lado do corpo, perdidos. Sua postura deve estar horrível — quando é que o Wooyoung vai parar de encarar, meu Deus?

"Vamos entrando? Minha barriga tá gelada", Mingi finalmente intervém, enlaçando os braços dos dois e levando-os porta adentro. _"Eu falei que esse gloss ia ficar bom em você",_ ele sussurra no ouvido de San, satisfeito.

Só a antessala da casa de Yeosang já é impressionante. O piso parece ser de mármore (ou algo do tipo, San não entende nada sobre pisos), o pé direito é alto e o teto, cheio de luzes embutidas.

"Nossa, esse Yeosang é rico ou o quê?", Wooyoung brinca quando eles param na entrada da sala de estar.

É _enorme._

Os móveis foram afastados, uma batida eletrônica tocando tão alto que faz as costelas de San tremerem. O lugar é uma mistura de braços e pernas em movimento: fica impossível dizer onde termina um corpo e começa outro. Uma iluminação fraca entra pela parede de vidro que dá para o jardim; San acha que consegue ver uma piscina por entre as brechas das pessoas dançando.

"Os pais do Yeosang são empresários, eu acho", Mingi responde distraído, escrutinando a multidão. "Onde será que ele tá?"

San abre a bolsa pendurada a tiracolo no amigo e pega duas das três garrafas que encontra lá. "Mingi, a sua água tá aí, não aceita nada de gente estranha, tá?"

"Sim, pai", Mingi beija a sua bochecha. "Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. Aproveitem a festa!", ele pisca para Wooyoung antes de se embrenhar na muvuca.

"Eu não sabia se você bebia cerveja, então eu também trouxe uma pra você", San estende uma garrafa de água para Wooyoung. "Só por precaução." 

"Obrigado", Wooyoung sorri, aceitando, e San se perde um pouco na covinha da sua bochecha, até que os dedos dos dois se encostam. San puxa a mão, nervoso, olhando ao redor para tentar se distrair.

É uma péssima ideia.

Ele já perdeu Mingi de vista. Nesse momento, não há nada ali que lhe seja familiar: os convidados, a música, a casa — San não se sente parte de nada daquilo. Ele observa a festa à sua margem, completamente deslocado. O que ele vai fazer? San não gosta de dançar em público, nem de conversar com desconhecidos, nem de beber, nem de andar por aí sem rumo. De repente, parece patético que ele tenha se arrumado tanto. A gola da blusa volta a pinicar o seu pescoço; dessa vez, a sensação é insuportável.

San quer ir embora.

Ele nunca deveria ter vindo.

"San", Wooyoung encosta no seu braço, se aproximando. "San, o que foi?"

Um nó se forma na garganta de San. Ele não consegue falar nada.

"Vem", Wooyoung segura a sua mão. "Vamos sair daqui."

San permite que Wooyoung o puxe através da multidão, mesmo sem saber para onde está sendo levado. Ele aperta a sua mão com mais força quando começa a esbarrar nas pessoas, tentando se concentrar na sua presença ali; em meio àquele mar estranho, Wooyoung é uma boia conhecida, arrastando-o em segurança até o barco.

Ou até o primeiro banheiro vazio que eles encontram.

"Pronto", Wooyoung fecha a porta atrás dos dois, se embolando para trancá-la com a mesma mão que segura a garrafa, já que San ainda não consegue soltar a outra. "Melhor agora?"

San apoia as costas contra a parede fria de azulejo, tentando se acalmar. _"Desculpa."_

Só agora ele é capaz de perceber como a sua respiração está acelerada. Ele se obriga a inspirar e expirar devagar, procurando pensar apenas nos seus pulmões se enchendo e se esvaziando. Se enchendo e se esvaziando.

"Não precisa pedir desculpa", Wooyoung fala baixinho, assoprando a sua testa. San não sabe por que ele faz isso, mas fecha os olhos mesmo assim, aproveitando a sensação.

Ajuda.

"Quer que eu acenda a luz?"

"Não precisa", San finalmente solta a mão de Wooyoung. Seus dedos estão molhados de suor; ele os seca na calça, constrangido por ter segurado os de Wooyoung desse jeito. Mas o garoto não parece se importar, pegando a garrafa de água de San e a abrindo para que ele possa beber.

Os dois acabam se sentando no chão do banheiro, tão próximos um do outro que San não precisaria de esforço nenhum para deitar a sua cabeça no ombro de Wooyoung. (Ele não faz isso, mesmo que queira.) Os barulhos da festa entram pelas frestas da porta, abafados, mas San não fica mais incomodado com eles.

"Me fala alguma coisa sobre você."

Para a sua surpresa, é Wooyoung quem apoia a cabeça no seu ombro. A sua maria-chiquinha faz cócegas na bochecha de San.

"Sobre mim?", ele faz de tudo para não se mexer.

"É, sobre você. O que você quiser falar."

Os olhos de San, já acostumados com o breu, percorrem os contornos do banheiro, procurando o que contar.

"Eu odeio festas", ele decide começar pelo mais óbvio, por fim. "Odeio qualquer lugar cheio de gente que eu não conheço. Eu nunca sei onde ficar, com quem falar, o que fazer... Parece que a qualquer momento alguém vai rir de mim ou me mandar ir embora. A última festa que eu fui foi no Ensino Médio, e foi _horrível_ — uma garota vomitou no meu tênis novinho. Eu só aceitei vir hoje porque o Mingi queria muito, e eu ia me sentir mal sabendo que ele tava por aí sozinho", San checa o seu celular. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação. O brilho da tela ilumina o seu rosto e o de Wooyoung por um momento; são 20:31. "Que perda de tempo."

"Por que você me chamou?", Wooyoung pergunta quando eles voltam a ficar no escuro.

San não tem uma boa resposta, então apenas reclina a cabeça para descansá-la sobre a de Wooyoung. "Obrigado por ter vindo. Estaria sendo horrível sem você."

É engraçado, porque os dois estão literalmente trancados dentro do banheiro, mas San não chamaria isso de _horrível_ de jeito nenhum.

"Agora é a sua vez de me contar alguma coisa."

"Eu odeio gente rica", Wooyoung solta na mesma hora, sua voz preenchendo o ar ao redor deles. "Quer dizer, eu não _odeio",_ ele cutuca um vaso de flores ao lado da privada com o ponta do pé. San não consegue ver direito, mas parece caro. (Por que alguém colocaria um vaso caro de flores ao lado da privada, porém, está além da sua compreensão.) "Mas eu olho essa casa, e eu penso que faria tantas coisas da minha vida se tivesse esse dinheiro", ele cutuca o vaso de novo. "Eu sei que não deveria julgar, mas... que desperdício."

"O que você faria?"

"Eu iria pra faculdade. Agora. Eu tô juntando dinheiro pra ir daqui a alguns anos, mas eu queria ir agora. Você tá estudando, né? Que curso você faz?"

"Matemática."

_"Legal._ Eu vou estudar Literatura um dia."

O coração de San dispara um pouquinho. "Isso é meio _sexy._ Eu adoro ler."

Os dois começam a rir; San consegue sentir a risada de Wooyoung no seu próprio peito, já que eles ainda estão encostados. É bom.

"Matemática também é _sexy,_ eu acho. Todos aqueles números... e fórmulas... e logaritmos..."

"Você não gosta, né?", San pergunta, sorrindo para a escuridão.

"Detesto. É muito chato."

"Isso é o que eu mais amo na Matemática. Ela é chata. Exata. Organizada. Me acalma."

"Faz sentido."

Alguém tenta abrir a porta do banheiro de repente, e eles riem ainda mais. É quase como se os dois estivessem num mundo à parte; nada pode atingi-los ali, trancados dentro daquele banheiro chique.

Ou talvez _algo_ possa, porque o telefone de Wooyoung começa a tocar.

"BTS, hum?", San reconhece a música. Eles se afastam um pouco para que Wooyoung consiga pescar o celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

"É a minha mãe, eu preciso atender — _Oi, mãe."_

San olha para o teto, tentando lhe dar um pouco de privacidade, mas não há muito o que ver por lá.

_"Mãe, eu tô naquela festa, lembra?"_

San escuta a voz abafada da mãe de Wooyoung do outro lado da linha, mas não consegue distinguir o que ela diz.

_"Mas eu combinei antes com a senhora. Só uma noite, mãe_ — _a senhora realmente não consegue botar ele pra dormir?"_

Wooyoung suspira, escutando.

_"Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso. Passa pra ele então."_

_"Baebae, seja um bom garoto e vai dormir, o hyung tá pedindo. Eu tô numa festa. Sim, mas para de chamar ele assim, o nome dele é San. Não, Kangbae, eu não vou passar pra ele, só deita na sua cama, por favor."_

San cutuca o ombro de Wooyoung. "Deixa eu falar com ele", sussurra.

Wooyoung fica paralisado por um segundo, sem reação, antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça. _"Ok, Baebae, eu vou passar aqui pro San. Seja educado, ele também é seu hyung."_

San pega o telefone. _"Alô?"_

_"É o hyung das covinhas?"_

San ama esse menino.

_"Por que você não quer dormir, Kangbae?"_

_"O Woo-hyung sempre me conta uma historinha antes de dormir. Eu pedi pra mamãe, mas ela disse que não conhece nenhuma pra contar."_

_"Hummm...",_ San batuca os dedos na perna, pensando. _"Você já ouviu a história da Kongjwi e da Patjwi?"_

_"Já",_ Kangbae responde na mesma hora do outro lado. _"Mas você pode me contar de novo, hyung."_

E San conta, até que a linha fica em silêncio, a respiração regular de Kangbae substituindo suas exclamações sobre a historinha quando ele finalmente pega no sono.

San passa o celular de volta para Wooyoung, que o coloca no ouvido por alguns instantes, antes de terminar a ligação. 

"San-ah", ele chama, e a sua voz parece um pouco diferente. Mais séria. "Você não precisava ter feito isso. Obrigado."

"O Kangbae é um amor", San encosta a cabeça na parede. "Se você também assistisse o programa dos bebês sêxtuplos... na hora de dormir, eles— "

O telefone toca novamente.

Dessa vez, é o de San.

Seu estômago despenca quando vê o contato na tela.

_Minki._

Ainda são 21:29. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

% (!!!)

"Eu ainda não acredito que você ia dar um chute nele."

"Claro que eu ia, Mingi. Eu sou faixa preta no Taekwondo."

" _Uou,_ sério?", Wooyoung rouba uma batata-frita de San. "Talvez eu não devesse ter te segurado, então."

Os três estão sentados numa mesa da única lanchonete que encontraram aberta, comendo. A festa não acabou exatamente... bem.

"Você sempre me disse que o Taekwondo era uma arte, não uma arma."

"Arte da defesa pessoal, por um mundo mais pacífico", San gesticula na direção de Mingi com o seu hambúrguer. "Você faz parte do meu pessoal, e o mundo seria mil vezes mais pacífico sem aquele homofóbico de merda."

"Você é quase o nosso super-herói, San", Wooyoung dá tapinhas nas suas costas. "Quase."

Quando Mingi ligou, a briga tinha acabado de começar. Faltava pouco para Yeosang se atracar com um babaca abusado e preconceituoso quando San e Wooyoung chegaram, e aí ficou faltando pouco para _San_ pular em cima do tal babaca depois de descobrir o que ele havia dito. Eles levaram mais de 1h para convencer todo mundo de que aquele era o fim da festa e expulsar o último bêbado insistente da casa. San olha para o relógio. São 23:07 agora.

"Não queria ter deixado o Sangie sozinho depois disso", os ombros de Mingi caem, enquanto ele remexe o refrigerante com o canudinho. "A gente devia ter insistido pra ele vir também."

"Ele não podia deixar a casa daquele jeito, Minki", San se levanta da cadeira, indo até o outro lado da mesa para se sentar mais perto de Mingi. Ele passa um braço por trás das costas do amigo, a mão livre ajeitando o seu cabelo. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem, amanhã vocês se falam de novo. Quer ir dormir lá em casa?"

Mingi faz que sim, e eles terminam de comer em silêncio.

Os três vão embora quando o restaurante fecha, perto da meia-noite. A rua está silenciosa e deserta; Mingi treme de frio, se abraçando.

"Vamos chamar logo um táxi. Quer rachar com a gente, Wooyoung-ssi?"

Wooyoung aceita, e eles se espremem no banco de trás do primeiro carro que atende ao sinal.

O motorista para primeiro em frente ao prédio de Wooyoung. San se desencosta do assento, se inclinando por cima de Mingi para ver Wooyoung puxar a carteira do outro lado.

"Wooyoung-ah", ele chama, sentindo o corpo inteiro tenso.

"Hum?", Wooyoung o encoraja, pagando o taxista.

"Hoje...", San hesita. "Hoje também não valeu, né?"

Wooyoung abre um sorriso, batendo de leve no joelho de Mingi para se despedir. "Claro que não."

San relaxa no banco novamente. Ele pede para o motorista esperar, enquanto Wooyoung pega as chaves para abrir o portão. Quando ele finalmente entra, o carro acelera pela rua mais uma vez, deixando prédios e casas para trás.

"Sani", Mingi sorri também. "Você tá completamente ferrado."

%

É sexta-feira. San acorda às 5:30 da manhã, como sempre. É feriado, e ele não dormiu praticamente nada, mas a sensação de acordar tarde seria mil vezes pior do que esse cansaço. San tem muitas coisas para fazer, incluindo as que deixou de lado por conta da festa da noite anterior, então ele só empurra os lençóis de uma vez quando o despertador toca e se levanta da cama. Mingi nem se mexe quando ele pula o seu corpo, deitado num colchonete no chão.

San escova os dentes, lava o rosto, toma banho, troca de roupa, liga a cafeteira, liga a torradeira, toma café, come pão, passa a vassoura na sala, tira a roupa do varal, liga o laptop, termina um trabalho pra daqui a duas semanas, estuda pra próxima prova, manda um e-mail pra professora, passa um pano úmido na sala, coloca mais roupa na máquina de lavar, e finalmente se senta no sofá, com sua agenda na mão, riscando todas as tarefas anotadas na lista de pendentes e se certificando de que não esqueceu de nada. É aí que ele dá um pulo, se dando conta.

É sexta-feira.

Ele não tomou seu expresso de avelã.

São 11:26 quando ele sacode Mingi.

"Mingi, eu preciso ir na cafeteria."

_"Tá",_ Mingi se vira, afundando ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. _"Traz aquele biscoito pra mim."_

San pega a carteira e sai correndo.

%

San empurra a porta da cafeteria, esbaforido. Os poucos clientes sentados às mesas o olham de soslaio, antes de voltarem para o que quer que estivessem fazendo antes. San vai direto ao balcão de retirada, apoiando os braços contra a madeira e abaixando a cabeça, sem fôlego.

"Posso ajudar?", uma voz alegre pergunta.

"Dá licença, Yunho, deixa eu falar com ele."

San ergue a cabeça de novo ao ouvir Wooyoung.

_"Oi",_ o cumprimento sai fraco, seu peito subindo e descendo. _"Hoje eu me atrasei."_

"Qualquer hora que você chegue é a certa", Wooyoung apoia seus braços no balcão também, perto demais. San consegue ver os poros do seu nariz. (São lindos.)

"Wooyoung-ah", Hongjoong chama do caixa, com os braços cruzados. "Nada de flertar na hora do expediente", ele tenta soar irritado, revirando os olhos, mas não consegue esconder um sorriso.

"Bem", Wooyoung se aproxima ainda mais, piscando algumas vezes. San fica hipnotizado pelos seus cílios. "É um pouco tarde pra ele me falar isso, não?"

Ah, como Seonghwa e Mingi têm razão.

San está completamente ferrado.

%

No sábado, San toca a campainha de Seonghwa novamente.

Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois parece tão surpreso. Seonghwa abre a porta com o rosto coberto por um creme verde, deixando San entrar. "Quer fazer _skin care_ também?"

San se joga no sofá, apoiando sobre a barriga o livro que deveria estar lendo (ele não consegue entender uma palavra sequer há mais de meia hora). "Pode ser."

Na verdade, San só quer a companhia do seu hyung.

Uma música relaxante toca na sala de estar, algum _lofi_ que Seonghwa deve ter encontrado no Youtube. Mars observa San do topo do encosto do sofá, com seus olhos inteligentes. O garoto sorri para o gato.

"Você precisa lavar o rosto primeiro", Seonghwa chama, indo até o banheiro, e San se levanta para obedecê-lo.

Quando a cara de San também fica melecada com aquela gosma meio duvidosa (Seonghwa insiste que é uma receita caseira muito boa), os dois se sentam novamente na sala, de frente um para o outro. Mars pula até o chão, se enroscando nas pernas de Seonghwa.

"Hyung", San começa depois de eles se encararem por alguns instantes, finalmente criando coragem. "Eu tenho... pensado."

Seonghwa suspira. "Você pensa demais."

"Sim", San tenta franzir a testa, mas sua pele fica rígida por causa do creme. "Normalmente sim. É sobre isso que eu tenho pensado. Nessa última semana, eu... não pensei tanto assim. Eu sei que não faz sentido", ele se adianta quando Seonghwa começa a abrir a boca, "mas não consigo explicar de um jeito melhor. Quando o Wooyoung me chamou pra sair, e quando _eu_ chamei _ele_ pra sair, e quando nós dois estávamos juntos, eu só... não pensei muito. No meu relógio, no meu celular, no que eu tinha pra fazer em casa. Essas coisas ainda tavam na minha cabeça, mas eu não fiquei pensando tanto nelas. E é nisso que eu tô pensando agora."

"Bem", Seonghwa pisca, também incapaz de mexer qualquer outro músculo do rosto. "É um pouco confuso."

San joga a cabeça para trás. " _Demais._ Eu não sei por que fiquei com tanta vontade de sair com o Wooyoung. Eu nem _conheço_ ele. Mas esse é o problema, hyung. Eu _quero._ Conhecer o Wooyoung. Eu quero _muito._ Mas não consigo entender o motivo."

"Nem tudo precisa de um motivo, Sani. Por que você começou a engatinhar quando era criança? Por que você queria tocar em tudo, botar tudo na boca?"

San ri um pouco. "Sei lá. Todo mundo faz isso quando é pequeno. Mas depois a gente cresce. Esse negócio do Wooyoung é diferente, hyung."

"Nem tanto", Seonghwa se endireita no sofá. "Pensa bem. O bebê pode até não ter consciência disso, mas ele começa a engatinhar porque quer ir a lugares novos sozinho. Ele toca em tudo, bota tudo na boca, porque ele quer sentir as coisas. _Provar_ as coisas. E ele não precisa de nenhum motivo melhor do que esse."

"Você tá dizendo", San semicerra os olhos, "que eu quero _provar_ o Wooyoung?"

"Eu tô dizendo que a gente de fato _cresce_ , e no meio do caminho acaba acreditando que tudo precisa de um motivo pragmático. Que não faz sentido querer uma coisa sem ter uma recompensa em mente. Mas, no fundo, todo mundo ainda é aquele mesmo bebê. E todo mundo pode querer só... descobrir. Se você quer descobrir como é dar uma chance pro Wooyoung, vai em frente. Você não precisa de um porquê. Talvez você não ganhe nada com isso, talvez você inclusive _perca_ alguma coisa, mas é assim que a vida funciona. Eu só repito o que te disse antes, Sani. Toma cuidado. O Wooyoung não é um brinquedo que você pode explorar e depois botar na prateleira se não gostar. Ele é uma _pessoa._ Ele pode te machucar, e você pode machucar ele também."

"O Wooyoung _nunca_ vai ser um brinquedo pra mim", San se ofende. "Eu não trato ninguém assim."

"Eu sei", Seonghwa dá tapinhas na sua perna. "Você é uma ótima pessoa, San. E é por isso que eu confio em você e no que você decidir. Agora", ele se levanta, "deixa eu tirar esse treco da minha cara, que já tá ardendo."

San fica encarando as próprias mãos, perdido. É _ele_ quem confia em Seonghwa, e ele esperava sair dali com um conselho concreto sobre o que fazer.

Agora, a sua cabeça está cheia de bebês e descobertas e motivos e decisões.

E de Wooyoungs, claro.

Cheinha de Wooyoungs.

%

San é meio viciado em mensagens de texto.

Ele odeia que demorem para respondê-lo, então o seu princípio é o de sempre responder aos outros o mais rápido possível de volta.

Wooyoung não tem o mesmo princípio.

San checa a sua barra de notificações mais uma vez.

Nada.

Ele está deitado de bruços no chão do quarto, _entediado._ É uma sensação estranha.

Ele nunca fica entediado.

(Ou _quase nunca_ , pelo visto.)

É domingo. San sabe que Wooyoung não está trabalhando. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda é bastante ocupado, principalmente com o irmãozinho. Ele sempre parece estar fazendo algo por Kangbae: cozinhando seu almoço, ajudando-o com o dever de casa, levando-o até o parquinho. Na maioria das vezes, San acha adorável (apesar de levar vácuo não ser _tão_ adorável assim).

Em outras, porém, Wooyoung parece meio... cansado.

San não consegue deixar de se preocupar.

Algum tempo depois, o celular vibra em sua mão.

Ele olha na mesma hora.

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_voltei :))_

_mas já vou dormir :(( desculpa_

_hoje o dia foi caótico_

_você morreu de saudades de mim, não foi??_

_(_ _︶_ _^_ _︶_ _)_

**_San:_ **

_talvez ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

_quando eu lembrei de você, pelo menos..._

(A pergunta é: em algum momento ele _se esqueceu_?)

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_tá certo, você é o sr. ocupado mesmo..._

_deve ter muita coisa melhor pra fazer do que pensar em mim_

(San não tem absolutamente nada melhor para fazer, e Wooyoung _com certeza_ é o sr. Ocupado da história.)

**_San:_ **

_amanhã você vai trabalhar??_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_vou T_T_

**_San:_ **

_vai descansar então_

_boa noite!!!_

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_boa!!! <3_

%

É segunda-feira, mas San decide ir à cafeteria mesmo assim.

(Ele já quebrou essa regra antes. Dessa vez, nem dói tanto.)

Ele se levanta mais cedo para compensar o tempo perdido a caminho da faculdade. O sininho familiar do estabelecimento toca quando a porta é empurrada.

Na mesma hora, San vê Jongho próximo às máquinas de café.

"Oi", Yunho sorri do outro lado do balcão, cumprimentando-o. "Sentiu tanta falta da gente assim?"

"Oi! Tipo isso", San dá outra conferida. É, aquele definitivamente é o Jongho. "Cadê o Wooyoung? Ele me disse que vinha trabalhar hoje."

"Ah", Yunho coça a nuca. "O Woo trabalha em outro lugar às segundas. Mas o Jongho pode preparar o seu expresso!", ele olha por cima do ombro, gesticulando. Jongho suspira, começando a se mexer.

"Obrigado", San força um sorriso, entrando na fila do caixa para pagar.

Há tantas coisas que ele ainda não sabe sobre Wooyoung.

% 

Na tarde do mesmo dia, já de volta ao seu apartamento, San entra em colapso. Ele mandou um e-mail para sua professora na sexta de manhã, e a resposta só chega agora, como era de se esperar (professores também merecem descansar no feriadão, afinal de contas). Ele havia enviado o esboço de um projeto e pedido um _feedback, só por precaução._

O problema é que agora a professora quer que ele mude algumas coisas.

Agora que o seu trabalho já está todo pronto.

Agora que a data de entrega é dali a dois dias.

_Não vai dar._

San é uma pessoa cuidadosa. Apesar de estar constantemente lutando contra os ponteiros do relógio, ele nunca faz suas tarefas da faculdade com pressa. Ele nunca deixa nada para a última hora.

Ele não vai conseguir mudar o que a professora pediu em apenas dois dias.

Não sem estragar o trabalho inteiro.

San fecha o _laptop_ e se joga na cama, tentando pensar. Na verdade, o que mais há na sua cabeça nesse momento são pensamentos, mas ele não consegue focar em nenhum deles. _Flashes_ correm diante dos seus olhos, cenários prováveis e improváveis em que San não consegue deixar de acreditar: ele não muda nada no projeto e tira zero. Ele muda o projeto inteiro e também tira zero. A professora lhe dá uma bronca na frente da turma inteira por não ter ouvido seus conselhos. A professora lhe dá uma bronca na frente da turma inteira por ter se saído mal _mesmo_ ouvindo os seus conselhos.

San reprova naquela matéria.

Talvez ele só devesse desistir da faculdade de uma vez por todas.

Seus pais vão ficar tão decepcionados.

E o Mingi. Ele e Mingi deveriam se formar juntos. Agora, San vai ter que assistir a formatura do amigo sentado na plateia.

Talvez eles deixem uma cadeira vazia para ele lá no palco, lembrando a todos do seu fracasso.

San só quer desaparecer.

O telefone toca.

Ele tateia sem ânimo os lençóis embolados à procura do celular, ainda encarando o teto e _pensando_.

Às vezes, San gostaria de parar de pensar.

_"Alô?"_

_"San? É o Wooyoung."_

_"Oi",_ San se vira de lado na cama, abraçando os joelhos com o braço livre.

_"Os meninos me contaram que você foi na cafeteria me ver hoje."_

_"Ah. Fui. Você não tava lá."_

_"San, você_ — _você tá chorando?"_

_"Não",_ San mente, fungando. _"Eu só tô resfriado."_

_"Ok, você tá chorando. Ai meu Deus. O que aconteceu?"_

San não sabe muito bem como explicar.

_"Eu não sirvo pra faculdade, Wooyoung. Ela não foi feita pra pessoas como eu. Eu sou fraco demais."_

_"O quê_ — _onde você tá?"_

_"Em casa",_ San sussurra. 

_"E onde é que fica isso?"_

%

San não acredita, até que a campainha realmente toca.

Ele corre até a porta, abrindo sem nem perguntar quem é.

É Wooyoung.

"Você veio."

"Claro que eu vim", Wooyoung apoia uma das mãos no umbral de madeira, enquanto a outra arranca o sapato. "Eu já te vi chorando uma vez e não fiz nada, San. Aquele dia não sai da minha cabeça até hoje."

San dá um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para Wooyoung entrar. Ele ainda não consegue acreditar que o garoto se lembra da primeira vez que ele foi à cafeteria, chorando. Que ele está ali, _agora._

_"Por quê?",_ San pergunta com a voz rouca.

"Eu não sei", Wooyoung tira uma mochila pesada dos ombros, colocando-a no chão. "Eu não sei, San, mas te ver assim partiu o meu coração naquele dia. E tá partindo agora de novo. Vem aqui."

Sem hesitar, San vai até os braços abertos de Wooyoung.

Mesmo sem saber por quê.

Acaba não fazendo tanta diferença assim.

Ele enfia a cabeça no pescoço de Wooyoung, deixando-o abraçar a sua cintura. Eles nunca estiveram tão próximos antes. É bom, e o coração de San se aquece na mesma hora. 

Ele inspira o cheiro de Wooyoung, uma mistura fraca de perfume e suor. 

Talvez esse seja o seu novo cheiro favorito no mundo inteiro.

San recomeça a chorar.

Wooyoung acaricia as costas dele, pra cima e pra baixo, sem reclamar das lágrimas que começam a molhar a gola da sua blusa. Os dois ficam assim pelo que parece quase uma eternidade inteira, até que o peito de San finalmente para de tremer, sua respiração se estabilizando.

"Quer beber ou comer alguma coisa?", ele pergunta, ainda deitado no ombro de Wooyoung, subitamente se lembrando das boas maneiras. "Tem biscoito. Quer que eu te faça um chá?"

"Quero", Wooyoung murmura, afrouxando seus braços ao redor de San, mas ainda sem soltá-lo. 

San precisa reunir todas as suas forças para se desvencilhar, as lagartas dentro do seu estômago, há alguns segundos tão realizadas, passando a gritar em protesto.

Ele coloca a chaleira no fogo, tentando ignorá-las, enquanto Wooyoung ocupa uma cadeira na mesinha da cozinha.

"Então... a faculdade?"

San engole em seco, se esticando para pegar sua caixinha de chás no armário sobre a pia.

"Eu não sirvo pra isso, Wooyoung", ele coloca um sachê de camomila em cada uma das xícaras. "Eu... sou medroso demais. E inseguro. Eu deveria estar refazendo meu projeto nesse exato momento, mas aí eu comecei a chorar, e se antes dava tempo de consertar agora com certeza não deve dar mais e..."

"Ei", Wooyoung o interrompe suavemente, sua voz tão doce que escorre pelos ouvidos de San como mel, acalmando-o novamente. "O que aconteceu?"

Dessa vez, San conta a história direito.

"Eu sei que sou idiota, me desculpa. Isso nem é um problema de verdade, eu só não sei lidar muito bem com essas coisas. Desculpa ter feito você vir até aqui, você devia estar ocupado."

"San, não importa o que seja, se alguma coisa faz você se sentir mal, então é um problema de verdade, sim. Por menor que possa parecer pra algumas pessoas, ninguém mais sabe o que você sente. Só você. E não pede desculpa, eu liguei porque queria te ver."

San fica imóvel, apoiado contra a bancada da pia. Depois de algum tempo, a chaleira começa a chiar. Wooyoung se levanta para desligar o fogo, servindo a água quente nas xícaras.

Os dois se sentam à mesa, um pote de biscoito aberto entre eles. 

"É essa professora do e-mail que vai corrigir o seu trabalho mesmo?"

"Não", San toma um gole de chá. "É uma banca externa. Mas se ela falou que tá ruim, Wooyoung, então é porque com certeza tá."

" _O que_ exatamente ela falou?"

"Que ficou um lixo."

" _San",_ Wooyoung ergue as sobrancelhas. "Eu disse _exatamente."_

"Ela criticou a minha tese", San pega um biscoito do pote, quebrando-o em vários pedacinhos ao invés de comer. "Disse que tem alguns pontos fracos e tal. Eu fiz tudo errado. Não vai dar tempo de consertar."

"Talvez a banca não pense o mesmo que a professora."

"Você não conhece a minha professora. A srta. Moon é _a melhor_ , Wooyoung, todo mundo respeita a opinião dela lá na faculdade. Se ela reclamou, então deve estar ruim mesmo."

"Entendi", Wooyoung encara a xícara de chá por alguns instantes, envolvendo-a com as mãos, antes de erguer o olhar novamente para San. "Ela disse que você vai tirar zero?" 

" _Não_ ", a palavra custa a sair da boca de San, se enrolando na sua língua. "Mas deu pra ler nas entrelinhas, sabe?" 

Wooyoung ergue as sobrancelhas, inocente. "Ah, a srta. Moon é do tipo evasivo, então?" 

"De jeito nenhum", dessa vez, a negativa de San sai fácil, sua cabeça balançando veementemente. "Ela deve ser a pessoa mais objetiva do mundo inteiro."

"Se ela achasse que seu trabalho tá realmente um lixo e vai levar nota zero", os olhos de Wooyoung prendem San numa armadilha, "ela não só diria isso?" 

San pisca. "Tá, talvez eu não leve um _zero_. Ela até que elogiou algumas partes, _mas_ — _",_ San para, brincando com as migalhas em seus dedos. "Eu me esforcei tanto", ele não consegue deixar de fazer bico. "Eu sei que parece besteira e que eu tô sendo dramático, mas não consigo deixar de ficar chateado. Eu queria tirar uma nota boa." 

A mão de Wooyoung desliza pela mesa, hesitante. San se livra das migalhas antes de segurá-la, os dedos dos dois se entrelaçando devagar. É um pouco devastador, um sentimento novo e puro brotando no coração de San e ameaçando destrui-lo de dentro para fora.

(Ele gosta.)

"Talvez você não tire a nota que quer nesse trabalho, San. Mas e aí? O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou consertar o que puder antes de enviar", San murmura, encarando as mãos dos dois unidas sobre a mesa. Estudando-as. "E, se eu tirar uma nota baixa, vou ter que refazer tudo de qualquer jeito depois", ele suspira. "Odeio deixar um arquivo no meu computador sabendo que tá errado."

"E é por isso que você _não é_ fraco, San", Wooyoung sorri. "Você vai continuar tentando."

"Eu quis desistir", a voz de San sai num choramingo. "Só que eu tenho medo demais até pra isso. Eu tenho medo de tudo."

"Pra ser corajoso", Wooyoung se inclina para a frente, "primeiro você precisa sentir medo."

San se pergunta o que exatamente aquilo significa, mas o telefone de Wooyoung começa a tocar no seu bolso, interrompendo-os.

" _Droga",_ ele resmunga, rejeitando a chamada. "Desculpa."

"Você não precisa atender?"

"Não", a resposta de Wooyoung é um pouco seca. "Não preciso."

"Eu devia começar a trabalhar no meu projeto agora", San massageia a têmpora com os dedos da mão livre. "Mas isso tudo me deu dor de cabeça. Vou tomar um remédio."

"Ah", Wooyoung solta a outra mão de San, parecendo um pouco tímido de repente. "Claro. Você quer que eu vá embora? Pra você poder... hum... descansar..."

"Eu não quero que você vá embora", San diz sem pensar. Ele se levanta, indo até a geladeira e pegando o frasco do remédio na primeira prateleira. "Não tenho muita coisa aqui, mas se você ficar pra jantar, a gente pode pedir comida."

"Você jura que eu não vou atrapalhar o seu projeto?"

"Se eu começar a ver isso agora", San vira o vidrinho numa colher, contando as gotas, "vou acabar jogando o computador pela janela."

"Bem", Wooyoung tenta conter um sorriso. "Então você realmente precisa de alguém aqui pra te impedir."

"E quem melhor do que você?", San enfia a colher na boca, fazendo uma careta. " _Amargo."_

"Engraçado", Wooyoung passa a caneca de chá para ele. "De repente você começou a flertar também?"

"É a dor de cabeça", San bate um dedo na testa. "Eu não raciocino direito com dor de cabeça. Você não pode me julgar até o remédio fazer efeito. Quer ver um filme?"

"Claro", Wooyoung se levanta na mesma hora. "Eu também não posso dizer não pra um San com dor de cabeça."

"Bom garoto", San pega a mão de Wooyoung novamente, puxando-o até a sala.

Os dois se acomodam no sofá. San estende o braço para alcançar o controle remoto, parando no meio do movimento.

Ele encara o seu relógio de pulso, o ponteiro dos segundos correndo veloz. Enquanto isso, o seu projeto continua intocado no seu computador, cheio de erros. O peito de San se aperta; talvez ele só devesse mandar Wooyoung ir embora e passar a noite em claro se desesperando com aquilo (o que ele escolheria normalmente).

A sua cabeça lateja e Wooyoung se ajeita no sofá, chegando mais perto. Os joelhos dos dois se encostam.

Num impulso, San arranca o relógio e o esconde embaixo de uma almofada.

Nada de pensar nos segundos perdidos essa noite.

Dessa vez, San faz uma escolha diferente.

"Aqui", ele passa o controle para Wooyoung, vencendo a pequena distância entre eles e descansando a lateral do seu corpo na do outro. "Escolhe o filme enquanto eu peço a comida."

"Hum", Wooyoung murmura, começando a passar os canais enquanto San abre o aplicativo no seu celular.

Alguns minutos depois, eles têm uma pizza a caminho e Harry Potter passando na TV. 

Encaixando a sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Wooyoung, San acredita não precisar de mais nada.

Os dois começam a se fundir cada vez mais, sem perceberem. Primeiro, é o braço de Wooyoung ao redor dos ombros de San; depois, é a perna de San jogada sobre a de Wooyoung. San se sente meio líquido, como se a qualquer instante o calor daquele outro corpo contra o seu pudesse derretê-lo.

Em algum momento, ele para de se interessar pelo quarto nome saindo misteriosamente do cálice de fogo, encantado com as pontas compridas do cabelo de Wooyoung cobrindo a sua nuca, soltas e brilhosas. 

"Que foi?", Wooyoung desvia a atenção da televisão, sua mão livre indo parar no joelho de San. "Você não gosta desse filme?"

"Gosto", San prende a respiração. Ele ergue a mão lentamente, colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Wooyoung atrás da sua orelha. "Mas o seu cabelo é tão bonito."

San sente os olhos de Wooyoung queimarem seu rosto. Quando eles param na sua boca, o coração de San erra uma batida. As lagartas dentro do seu estômago agonizam. Tudo o que San _mais quer_ nesse exato instante é descobrir o gosto do sinal no lábio inferior de Wooyoung. Os dois hesitam mais um pouco, e San sente o tempo sendo suspenso. Não existem mais horas, nem dias, nem anos: o Universo inteiro se resume apenas a ele e a Wooyoung e aos poucos centímetros que continuam os separando. 

Até que Wooyoung finalmente se mexe, e San fecha os olhos, _esperando._

Ele os abre novamente quando Wooyoung tira o braço dos seus ombros e a perna de debaixo da sua, se levantando do sofá.

"San", ele sussurra, com o rosto vermelho. "Me desculpa, San, mas eu não posso."

San não consegue se mexer. A expectativa se estilhaça dentro dele, liberando uma gosma viscosa e sufocante que começa a preencher todo o seu corpo.

_Rejeição._

"P-Por que não?", San pergunta, segurando o seu coração com toda a força do mundo para impedi-lo de se partir. 

Wooyoung pega a sua mochila do chão. "Quando a gente conversou na cafeteria, você... você disse que não tinha tempo pra namorar, San." A sua voz treme, mas ele abraça a bolsa contra o peito, continuando. "E eu... eu disse que também não tinha. Me desculpa, San. Me desculpa."

"Você", San agarra a borda do sofá, os nós dos seus dedos ficando brancos. "Você não tem... tempo pra mim?"

"Eu nunca devia ter feito isso", Wooyoung olha ao seu redor, meio desesperado. "A culpa é toda minha, San. Você não merecia isso. Me desculpa."

"Wooyoung", San se levanta, odiando como a sua voz sai embargada. "Wooyoung, a pizza ainda vai chegar."

Wooyoung faz que não com a cabeça, andando de costas.

_Se afastando._

"Wooyoung", San tenta pela última vez. "Eu ainda tô com dor de cabeça."

Surpreendentemente, a primeira lágrima escorre do rosto de Wooyoung. "San", ele o encara do outro lado da sala, a mundos de distância. "Me desculpa. Eu daria tudo pra ter tempo de começar isso com você. Mas eu não posso. _Me desculpa",_ ele pede mais uma vez, abrindo a porta sozinho e indo embora.

As lagartas de San ficam imóveis.

Ele não acha que elas vão voltar a se mexer.

%

Quando a pizza chega, San a leva até o outro lado do corredor e toca a campainha. Seonghwa não faz perguntas, os dois se sentando para comer na sua sala de estar em silêncio.

Seonghwa decide ligar a TV. "Olha, tá passando Harry Potter."

San tira o controle remoto das suas mãos devagar, mudando o canal. 

"Sani", Seonghwa franze a testa, finalmente o confrontando. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada", San diz baixinho, tentando processar a infinidade de coisas que se revolvem no seu peito. "Eu só não gosto mais de Harry Potter."

%

Quando San está prestes a ir dormir (ou _tentar_ , pelo menos), o seu celular se acende com uma notificação.

**_Pior barista do mundo:_ **

_me desculpa, san :(_

É a última mensagem que ele recebe de Wooyoung.

%

É sexta-feira novamente.

Segundo as contas de San, esse é o último dia de Wooyoung na cafeteria.

O garoto debateu consigo mesmo a semana inteira se deveria ir até lá ou não. Foram dias estranhos, em que San não sentiu vontade de cumprir nenhuma das suas obrigações. Ele se forçou a consertar o trabalho e enviá-lo na data correta, mas nem isso pareceu ter a mesma importância de antes. 

De repente, a rotina de San lhe pareceu _chata._

Ele nunca passou por isso antes. Pessoas que se cansam da sua vida cotidiana e saem mundo afora em busca de aventura são coisas de filme; San sempre se sentiu satisfeito com a âncora firme da normalidade o prendendo ao mundo real. O mantendo seguro.

Mas, num piscar de olhos, ele se vê à deriva, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

As anotações organizadas na sua agenda já não lhe dizem mais nada.

Tudo parece sem sabor.

A semana inteira, San questionou o sentido de muitas coisas. Assistindo ao seu programa de terça na TV, ele se pegou desejando entrar na vida caótica daquela família com mais filhos do que se consideraria necessário, só para sentir um pouco de _emoção._ Talvez fosse isso, então, aquele tempo todo. San sempre acreditou que assistia àquela série como um lembrete de que sua vida maçante era boa, mas agora ele percebe que sente um pouco de inveja daquelas pessoas.

Da _intensidade_ com que elas vivem.

A vida com certeza é _intensa_ , e San sempre fez de tudo para se proteger dela.

Agora, ele se pergunta o quanto realmente funcionou.

Porque ali está ele, parado na frente da cafeteria na última sexta-feira do mês, não pelo bem da sua rotina, mas sim porque quer terminar as coisas com Wooyoung do jeito certo (apesar de eles não terem exatamente _começado_ algo).

San respira fundo, empurrando a porta. O sininho familiar toca.

É perceptível como Hongjoong e Yunho se enrijecem imediatamente assim que o veem. San ignora as máquinas de café no fundo da loja, caminhando decidido até o caixa. 

"Bom dia. Um expresso de avelã, por favor."

Hongjoong se atrapalha um pouco para registrar o pedido. "Ahn, claro."

Depois de pagar, San vai até o balcão de retirada. Finalmente, ele olha para Wooyoung.

O garoto está de costas, concentrado em preparar o café. San sorri um pouco, se lembrando de todos aqueles pedidos errados.

É, eles com certeza se conheceram de um jeito... inusitado.

Mas San não se arrepende. Nem um pouquinho. Ele não se arrepende de ter voltado para reclamar naquele dia, nem de ter mandado mensagem para Wooyoung naquele outro, nem de ter vindo à cafeteria no outro e nem de ter tomado todas aquelas decisões questionáveis nos dias que se seguiram depois.

Antes de Wooyoung, os dias de San eram cheios de obrigações. Responsabilidades. Sensos de dever.

Depois, eles passaram a ser cheios de perguntas e possibilidades e emoções. _Tantas_ emoções.

San nunca se sentiu tão vivo quanto na segunda-feira em que quis beijar Wooyoung e foi rejeitado.

Foi como se ele tivesse tirado seu coração do peito só para que ele fosse _esmagado_ , e essa vulnerabilidade lhe foi algo completamente novo.

Muito mais real do que as suas velhas preocupações com o relógio, o celular e as suas tarefas.

Muito mais _importante._

Quando Wooyoung se vira na sua direção, todo o resto deixa a cabeça de San. 

Todo o resto deixa de existir.

"Oi", Wooyoung abre um sorriso triste, muito diferente dos que ele normalmente exibe. Parece tão _errado._ Ele tira a caneta do bolso do avental, hesitando, mas acaba entregando o café a San sem escrever nada na embalagem. "O seu expresso de avelã." 

"O último", San verbaliza o que ambos estão pensando, pegando o copo com cuidado. "A gente pode... conversar?" 

"Sim", Wooyoung encara a madeira do balcão. "Sim, eu acho que a gente devia." 

"Legal", San diz, apesar da situação ser tudo menos legal. "Não precisa ser hoje, se você não puder. Domingo é o seu dia livre, então— "

"San", Wooyoung o interrompe, engolindo em seco. "Domingo eu não vou poder. Tem que ser hoje mesmo."

"Ah", San balança o seu café. "Tá bom. Mas eu tenho aula agora, e você tá trabalhando..."

"Eu largo às 15h. Vou ter que esvaziar o meu armário da salinha dos funcionários, então lá pras 16h eu devo estar livre."

San pode jurar que escuta Yunho fungando. Ele não havia parado para pensar nisso, mas os colegas de Wooyoung devem estar tristes também.

Olhando com mais atenção, eles parecem até tristes _demais._

"Tudo bem", San aceita por fim, procurando os olhos de Wooyoung. Tentando entender o que está acontecendo. "Eu vou estar aqui então." 

Wooyoung faz que sim com a cabeça antes de se virar e voltar para os fundos da loja.

%

San se assusta quando um papelzinho é jogado na sua carteira.

_é pra fazer os exercícios da pág. 302 seu bocó_

Ele olha para Mingi, sentado a sua direita na sala de aula (longe demais para que eles consigam se falar sem chamar atenção, mas perto o suficiente para o braço longo de Mingi passar bilhetes, pelo visto).

_eu já olhei e a pág. 302 nem tem exercício nenhum_

Mingi bufa quando San deixa o papel na ponta da própria mesa, se inclinando para buscá-lo. Ele franze a testa, escrevendo uma resposta.

_deve ser porque você tá com o livro da matéria errada né_

_o que te deu hoje?_

San checa a capa do seu livro. É de Economia Coreana.

Eles estão na aula de Inglês Instrumental.

De qualquer jeito, é a última do dia.

Ele só consegue pensar em Wooyoung.

Mingi solta um suspiro alto, e a próxima coisa a aterrissar na mesa de San é um livro da grossura do seu braço.

Abrindo na página 302, San encontra os tais exercícios (eles realmente estavam lá, então) e outro recado de Mingi na margem.

_eu sei que você tá apaixonado, mas a prova é semana que vem e não vão perguntar sobre o wooyoung_

_E que bom_ , San pensa, porque do contrário ele não teria ideia do que responder.

%

Às 16:00, San entra de novo na cafeteria.

A cena que ele vê o faz parar, ainda segurando a porta.

Yunho está jogado em cima de Wooyoung, seu abraço envolvendo a mochila nas costas do garoto e tudo, seus ombros tremendo. Hongjoong organiza o caixa cabisbaixo, coçando os olhos de um jeito suspeito. Não há nenhum outro cliente na loja.

Dessa vez, o sininho ecoa tristemente pelo lugar.

Wooyoung tenta erguer a cabeça ao escutá-lo, mas Yunho o segura mais forte. San fecha a porta com cuidado, se sentando em uma das mesinhas o mais silenciosamente possível. Ele espera, se sentindo um intruso naquele momento tão íntimo. 

_"Promete que vai me ligar sempre que puder?"_

_"Prometo",_ a voz de Wooyoung sai abafada contra a blusa de Yunho, seus dedos agarrando o tecido nas costas do outro com mais força. _"Mas você também me prometeu que não ia chorar, Yuyu."_

_"Desculpa",_ o coração de San se aperta com a dor na voz do garoto. _"Desculpa",_ ele repete, soltando Wooyoung. Seu rosto está inchado. "Eu vou só... conferir se você não deixou nada lá dentro." 

Yunho entra por uma porta dos fundos, limpando o nariz com as costas da mão.

Wooyoung se vira para Hongjoong. "Hyung?"

Hongjoong finalmente se levanta do caixa, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Wooyoung. Ele o solta logo depois, seus olhos agora também cheios d'água. "Eu... vou ver se o Yunho precisa de ajuda."

"Tá", a voz de Wooyoung sai fraca, e ele levanta uma parte do balcão, indo até San. "Oi."

_"Oi",_ San aperta as mãos sobre o próprio colo, "desculpa se eu cheguei cedo demais."

"Tudo bem", Wooyoung tenta sorrir, mas, assim como de manhã, não parece certo. "A gente pode... conversar em outro lugar? Eu já... terminei de me despedir daqui."

"Claro", San se levanta rápido, franzindo a testa para o barulho agudo da cadeira arranhando o chão. "Desculpa."

"Você pede desculpa demais."

"Ultimamente, você também."

"É", Wooyoung brinca com a alça da sua mochila. "É, acho que sim."

A portinha dos fundos se abre novamente.

"Não tem mais nada seu lá", Yunho parece ter parado de chorar. "Mas a gente encontrou o Jongho assoando o nariz."

" _Owwwnt",_ Wooyoung corre para se debruçar sobre o balcão, enquanto Hongjoong empurra Jongho até ele. "Você vai sentir a minha falta também?"

"Cai fora", Jongho cruza os braços, tentando disfarçar a voz embargada. "Você é um pé no saco."

"Eu também vou sentir saudade", Wooyoung aperta a bochecha do garoto, mas seu tom é sério. "De todos vocês. Obrigado por tudo, gente." 

Ele se afasta devagar, andando de costas, girando a cabeça para olhar a cafeteria inteira. Yunho recomeça a chorar, se escondendo atrás de Jongho.

"Vamos?", Wooyoung finalmente se vira para San. 

"Vamos", San se atrapalha para abrir a porta. Ele olha por sobre o ombro, seu peito doendo com a ideia de deixar aqueles três ali, daquele jeito.

"Se você voltar na sexta que vem, o Jongho pode preparar o seu café!", Yunho grita antes que eles saiam, meio desesperado.

"Claro", San abre um sorriso forçado. "Eu vou voltar."

Quando a porta se fecha e ele e Wooyoung se encontram parados do lado de fora, na calçada, a ficha finalmente cai: na sexta seguinte, Wooyoung não vai estar lá para preparar o seu expresso de avelã com amor.

San promete silenciosamente que vai voltar mesmo assim. Pelos outros três.

"Então", Wooyoung enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça, encarando os próprios pés, "eu moro aqui perto, dá pra ir andando. Tudo bem se... a gente conversar na minha casa?"

San concorda, e eles começam a caminhar.

O apartamento de Wooyoung fica realmente perto, mas a distância parece se tornar maior com o silêncio desconfortável que se instala entre os dois. Depois de alguns minutos ou horas ou dias (San não consegue mais compreender como o tempo passa — o poder dos ponteiros do seu relógio se tornou uma ilusão), eles saem do elevador no terceiro andar de um prédio antigo, Wooyoung guiando o caminho até uma porta à esquerda.

San se pega desejando que aquela caminhada incômoda tivesse durado para sempre; ele preferiria morrer andando em silêncio ao lado de Wooyoung a ter que dizer adeus.

Mas ele entra no apartamento sentindo que é exatamente para isso que está ali.

Se despedir.

"Desculpa a bagunça", Wooyoung larga a mochila ao lado da porta, enquanto San absorve o ambiente.

Caixas.

Muitas, muitas caixas.

"Você...", San engole em seco.

" _Woo-hyung!",_ uma figura vem correndo de dentro da casa, agarrando as pernas de Wooyoung. "Você trouxe o seu namorado!", Kangbae acrescenta, levantando a cabecinha e sorrindo para San.

Wooyoung solta um suspiro cansado. "Ele não..."

"Tem dormido direitinho, Baebae?", San se agacha, abrindo os braços. Kangbae solta Wooyoung na mesma hora para abraçá-lo.

"Legal", Wooyoung vai na direção do que parece ser a cozinha. "Fui trocado. Quer beber alguma coisa, San?"

"Eu aceito um copo d'água", San se endireita, mas Kangbae continua enroscado na sua cintura. Os dois cambaleiam até Wooyoung.

"Baebae", Wooyoung abre a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água. "Cadê a mamãe?"

"Ela pegou no sono agora", Kangbae ri quando San faz cócegas no seu pescoço. 

"Você pode ficar um pouquinho lá com ela? Bem rapidinho. Pra ver se ela tá dormindo bem e tudo o mais."

Kangbae solta San, semicerrando os olhos. "Você quer que eu saia pra poder _beijar_ o seu namorado, não é?"

_"Kangbae, não_ — _",_ Wooyoung passa a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo. "Pelo amor de Deus, garoto, só quebra o meu galho."

Kangbae pisca para San antes de sair correndo.

" _Você vai se mudar_ ", San sussurra assim que eles ficam sozinhos novamente.

É óbvio. Até a cozinha está atulhada de caixas e embrulhos, pedaços de jornal e plástico bolha espalhados por todo canto. Tudo começa a fazer sentido: o cansaço de Wooyoung. O pedido de demissão da cafeteria (e provavelmente do seu outro emprego também).

Ele não ter tempo para San.

"Sim", Wooyoung entrega o copo de água gelada, cruzando os braços em seguida. "Eu não queria, mas... eu não tô mais dando conta, San."

San para com o copo a meio caminho da boca.

"Você já deve ter reparado", Wooyoung apoia o ombro contra a parede. "Eu... o Kangbae depende muito de mim, sabe? A minha mãe faz o melhor que consegue, mas eu acabo tendo que cuidar do meu irmão. E não tá dando mais pra fazer isso sozinho. Mesmo com dois empregos, mesmo adiando a faculdade... eu comecei a ficar com muito medo de falhar. E o Kangbae não merece isso. Eu _não posso_ falhar com ele. Então, eu... eu falei com a minha tia, e ela disse que ia me ajudar a cuidar dele. Só que ela mora em outra cidade, a vida toda dela tá lá. Como o favor é pra gente, somos nós que vamos ter que levar toda a nossa vida pra lá também. É por isso que eu ando tão ocupado e minha mãe e minha tia me ligam o tempo todo", Wooyoung olha para San, e o coração de San se parte mais uma vez vendo tanta _dor_ nos seus olhos. Ele se pergunta como Wooyoung conseguiu escondê-la por tanto tempo. "O problema, San", Wooyoung aperta ainda mais os braços contra o peito, "é que é _impossível_ levar a minha vida toda pra lá. Então eu vou ter só... que deixar uma boa parte dela aqui."

San pisca, e Wooyoung de algum jeito foi parar no chão, a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos.

"Wooyoung-ah", San deixa o copo sobre a pia, se ajoelhando.

_"Eu amo o meu irmão",_ Wooyoung diz com a voz trêmula, se encolhendo ainda mais. _"Eu amo ele mais do que tudo. Mas... parece que eu tô desistindo um pouco de mim. Dos meus amigos. Da minha faculdade dos sonhos. Até de você",_ Wooyoung ergue a cabeça novamente, sua bochecha brilhando com as lágrimas. " _Mas pelo Kangbae eu desisto de tudo."_

"Wooyoung-ah", San repete, segurando o rosto de Wooyoung com as duas mãos. Limpando uma lágrima com o polegar. "Você não pode desistir de si mesmo, tá bom?", ele implora baixinho. "Você vai se mudar, mas você pode começar coisas novas lá. Você vai ter mais tempo pra fazer novos amigos e estudar e conhecer garotos bem mais legais do que eu."

_"Eu não quero",_ o tom de Wooyoung se ergue em desafio. _"Eu nasci aqui, San. Os meus amigos moram aqui, a minha faculdade dos sonhos fica aqui, e você_ — _eu passei quase um ano naquela cafeteria te vendo entrar e sair toda sexta-feira, e eu posso ser um idiota, mas eu me sentia mais especial sabendo que você saía levando um pouquinho de mim no seu café. E a-agora...",_ ele para, recuperando o fôlego, _"agora que eu finalmente poderia te beijar, eu tenho que ir embora."_

"Você pode me beijar mesmo assim", os dedos de San tremem no rosto de Wooyoung.

" _Não",_ Wooyoung balança a cabeça, fungando. _"Eu nunca deveria ter errado os seus cafés de propósito, San. Nem te dado o meu telefone, nem te chamado pra sair. Olha o que eu fiz comigo mesmo",_ ele fecha os olhos. " _Olha o que eu fiz com você."_

"Eu não me arrependo de nada, Wooyoung. Na verdade— eu me arrependo de uma coisa, sim. Eu daria tudo pra poder voltar no tempo e prestar atenção em você desde a primeira vez que botei o pé na cafeteria. A gente teria tido tempo", San prende o fôlego. "Mas talvez fosse mais difícil agora se as coisas tivessem sido desse jeito."

_"É",_ Wooyoung abre os olhos novamente. _"Acredito que sim."_

_"Me beija",_ San pede, e dessa vez Wooyoung faz que sim com a cabeça, esticando as pernas e abrindo espaço para San se aproximar.

San tem apenas um segundo para apreciar a beleza de Wooyoung tão de perto antes dos lábios dos dois se encostarem, e as lagartas no seu estômago, que ficaram tão quietas a semana inteira, finalmente saem dos seus casulos.

Cheio de borboletas, San sente que poderia _voar._

Mas ele acaba preferindo beijar Wooyoung um pouco mais.

%

San só vai embora depois que Wooyoung promete não desistir da sua vida pessoal, mesmo com a mudança. Ele promete fazer outros amigos e procurar outra faculdade e sair com outros garotos. São apenas palavras, e San não tem nenhuma garantia de que serão cumpridas, mas ele permite que elas confortem o seu coração mesmo assim.

Os dois garotos também prometem deletar o telefone um do outro — prometem continuar vivendo sem amarras e arrependimentos. Suas vidas acabaram se encostando na pior hora possível, e não há nada que possa ser feito para mudar isso. Eles poderiam até começar algo à distância, mas seria doloroso demais, e San quer que Wooyoung cumpra todas as suas promessas sem se preocupar com ele (apesar dele mesmo não pretender em momento algum jogar fora a notinha fiscal com o telefone de Wooyoung — ele só concordou em apagá-lo do seu celular, afinal. Essa é uma recordação que San quer guardar).

Depois daquele dia, eles não se veem mais, nem trocam mensagens ou ligam um para o outro. San continua indo à cafeteria todas as sextas, e Jongho passa a desenhar carinhas engraçadas nos seus copos de café. Quando Wooyoung chega a sua nova cidade, Hongjoong sussurra para San que correu tudo bem ao anotar seu pedido no caixa, e essa é a última vez que San ouve falar de Wooyoung por um bom tempo.

%

"Você vai realmente desistir dele?" 

Ok, talvez San não fique sem ouvir falar de Wooyoung por _tanto_ tempo assim.

"Mingi, o que mais você quer que eu faça?", ele revira a sua comida sem vontade, se sentindo derrotado. "Eu não posso impedir que ele se mude, e eu também não posso me mudar com ele. É isso. Acabou mesmo."

"Isso é tão... t-triste", Yeosang enxuga os olhos com um guardanapo. Mingi dá tapinhas no seu ombro. Os três estão almoçando numa mesa no canto do refeitório da faculdade. Wooyoung já foi embora há seis semanas. Não se passou um dia sem que San pensasse nele desde então.

Não se passou um dia sem que San pensasse em Wooyoung desde que ele preparou aquele café americano horrível. 

"Mas talvez", Yeosang arregala os olhos com esperança, apertando a mão de San. "Talvez um dia vocês se esbarrem de novo, sabe? Se for pra ser..."

"É", San força um sorriso triste. "Quem sabe."

%

As palavras de Yeosang espiralam na cabeça de San pelo resto do dia. O garoto é um romântico incurável, mas talvez... só talvez...

Será que algum dia San vai encontrar Wooyoung de novo?

Será que algum dia as vidas dos dois vão se encostar mais uma vez?

Se sim, San jura para si mesmo que, daquela vez, vai fazer dar certo.

Ele observa o teto do próprio quarto, em conflito. Seu pulso pesa para fora da cama. San o ergue até a altura dos olhos. O ponteiro dos segundos do seu relógio corre, implacável.

Cada segundo que se passa é mais um segundo longe de Wooyoung. 

San se levanta, indo até sua cômoda. Ele abre uma gaveta, tira o relógio e o enfia lá.

San não quer mais ver cada segundo passar.

Ele pode se virar só com os alarmes e a agenda do seu celular.

%

Os meses se passam, e San continua no escuro com relação a Wooyoung. De vez em quando, Yunho pisca e faz sinal de positivo ao entregar o seu café, e San diz para si mesmo que Wooyoung deve estar bem. Ele continua usando aquela notinha fiscal rabiscada como marcador de páginas, e a quantidade de livros que San lê por mês acaba caindo bastante (ele começa a achar aqueles números tortos mais interessantes do que qualquer história). Quando Seonghwa o chama para assistir a um filme na sua casa, eles nunca colocam Harry Potter. Quando San surta e tem vontade de desistir de tudo, ele sempre se lembra das palavras de Wooyoung.

_Pra ser corajoso, primeiro você precisa sentir medo._

San continua a sentir muito medo, mas agora ele tenta ser mais paciente consigo mesmo e se dar a chance de ser _corajoso._

Todos os dias, ele torce para que Wooyoung esteja se saindo bem na cidade nova, fazendo vários amigos e entrando para uma faculdade boa e beijando vários garotos.

(Ok, talvez San não torça _tanto assim_ por essa última parte, mas pelo menos ele faz um esforço.)

Todas as sextas, San toma os expressos de avelã de Jongho, e parece adequado que eles nunca sejam tão doces quanto os de Wooyoung.

Nenhum café jamais vai ser tão doce quanto os que Wooyoung fazia com amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até o final, muito muito muito muito obrigada!!!!! de verdade!!!!!! Saiba que eu te amo!!!!! 
> 
> Na minha cabeça, os woosan se reencontram anos mais tarde (depois de se resolverem um pouquinho) e se casam e vivem felizes para sempre!!!! Mas o final é meio aberto, então você pode imaginar do jeito que quiser <333 Mais uma vez, muito muito muito obrigada!!!
> 
> Meu cc: https://curiouscat.me/_sanshiny
> 
> E meu twt (que eu quase não uso mais rs): https://twitter.com/_sanshiny
> 
> Espero que você tenha um dia maravilhoso!!!  
> -vivi <3


End file.
